A Tale of Two Festivals
by Lady Donut
Summary: There's a Winter Ball at Kagome's school... but what's this? A popular jock's after her green skirt, and his jealous, conniving blonde toadie makes 'downfall' her mission. There's a mysterious demon/shard hunt in the air, and a blooming I/K romance. CH5!
1. The source of all troubles begins with t...

**Disclaimer- YES! I OWN INUYASHA!! BUAH HA! All bow before the mighty reincarnation of Rumiko Takahashi!! *Shoots fireballs out of Jaken's Staff of Heads at insubordinate readers*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
            This is my first Inuyasha fic. I had been scouting around fanfic.net for awhile now, and decided it was time I threw my two cents in... Knowing me, I'll become unmotivated and despair of this story if nothing good comes out of it, so leave me plenty of reviews and criticism! I also take storyline requests… a little spontaneity never hurt anyone, ne?  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- The source of all trouble lies in the scowl of a blonde.**  
  
  
  
_~Thump thump thump~_

  
Kagome's feet squished heavily down the hall as she raced towards her first period class on a rainy, blustery Tuesday morning.   
"Dammit, Souta!" she grumbled moodily to herself. "…Whoever heard of a _ten-year old with a one-hour bathroom quality time?!" She hugged her books to her chest, not noticing that they were beginning to soak through. The building's cool air conditioner chilled her rain-soaked school uniform and hair, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She skidded on the floor and made a sharp turn, reading the familiar room numbers, slowing down her frantic pace as she approached the end of the hallway.  
  
_

"...28A... ...32A... ...36A..."  
  


Balancing her books in one arm, she quickly rung a few leftover drops out of her hair, she slowly turned the doorknob and walked in.   
Kagome smiled sheepishly, trying her best to walk discreetly into the loud classroom. The instructor seemed to give no notice to the dripping student as he hunched over his desk, staring intently at a newspaper crossword puzzle, mumbling to himself. 

...A paper airplane whizzed past her ear.  
  


"Kagome-chan! Over here!" One of her friends waved frantically, and gestured to an empty seat.  
"Ohayo, mina-san!" Kagome waved back and made her way to the back of the classroom, where she collapsed in a chair, letting her schoolbag fall to the floor. "Have I missed anything?" Kagome asked with loud breaths. 

Yuka shook her head. "No... He's been hunched over like that for half the period... You'd think the man was disabled." She made a motion towards the oblivious instructor. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.  
  


Ayami looked up just then and noticed her. "Kagome! What happened to you? You look like you jumped into a pool!" Kagome ringed her hair out again and sighed. 

"...Souta happened. ...That's what. He was just being a royal pain with the bathroom, _again. I tell you guys, the boy just stood there, slicking his hair back a million times... and smiling into the mirror. ...I was an hour late because of him and missed the bus, so I had to walk in the rain."   
The group all winced and nodded sympathetically. ...Brothers were such pains! "You better dry yourself off, Kagome... Or you'll catch another cold…" One of the girls tossed her a gym towel. Kagome took it gratefully and proceeded to wipe herself off.   
  
_

"You'd better not get sick again! _Especially with the winter Snowflake Ball next week." Yuka said. Kagome blinked. __...Snowflake ball? What is she talking about? ...Kagome thought for a minute, and vaguely remembered seeing a few yellow flyers tacked on the hallway walls._

Yuka lowered her voice and motioned for all the girls to lean in forward. "Okay...what I tell you here doesn't leave your lips, okay?" The girls all nodded and raised their pinkies. "...Okay then... Guess who I heard is looking for a new winter queen?" She smiled mysteriously and the group looked blank.  Yuka breathed in. "...Tetsumora Kanade!" she said a shade too loud. The girls all gasped at the name of the popular boy, who just happened to sit in the front of the class, and leaned in even further. Yuka began again, more quietly. "...Rumor has it that he dumped his girlfriend after school on Friday, right outside gym class... She hasn't been coming to school since... And almost everyone thinks she's still home, crying... I mean... after all, why wouldn't she be?" A few of the girls looked down in sympathy for the former girlfriend. ...To be dumped by the most popular guy in the school is _not exactly a gold star on your social record._

"Anyway," She started again, "...From what I heard, Kanede is currently looking around school for a replacement to call his winter queen..." ...Kagome blinked as her interest was beginning to peak.  

Yuka spoke up again, her voice an almost inaudible yet exited whisper.  "Now... This might just be a rumor too... but Keiko told me yesterday that she heard from Jame that he told his friend that he was interested... in YOU." She turned her head, and looked straight at Kagome. The group deadened for a second. ...Kagome sat wide-eyed for a second, letting her friend's words sink in...

  
_...Huh? ...Wait, wait, wait... Let me get this straight... Tetsumora Kanade... likes **me? **_

She looked down at her soaked uniform, then touched her limp, wet hair. _Me... Out of all people...I don't get it. _Despite herself, a reddish tinge appeared on her cheeks.

  
"Wait a minute Yuka... Exactly how reliable are your sources? ...I mean...I've only seen the guy like...once. He doesn't even know me. ...I don't see how he could be interested!" The girls all looked to Yuka, as if silently asking the same question. Kagome looked down. "...Come to think of it... I've never even seen him before three weeks ago. ....Isn't he new?"

Yuka looked sheepish for a moment, but then regained her exited composure and ignored Kagome's first question. "Actually...he's been here for a month and a half. ...But you've been out so often...that...you know..." She trailed off.  "What?" Kagome asked.  Yuka waved it off. "Well, it doesn't matter! The point is, my sources are VERY reliable."

...The rest of the group, previously silent, suddenly began chattering away in excitement over Yuka's 'reliable' gossip.

 "...Can you imagine?! You and Kanade... Kagome, you're _sure to be Winter Queen with Kanede as your date!"   
  
_

"...Hojo will be so jealous! ...He's still eyeing you, you know."  
  


"...Kagome… _I'm jealous! ...But of course Kanede likes you! ...You're so much prettier than his ex-girlfriend..."_

"...She's much prettier than anyone in the school period!"  
  


Kagome sunk low in her chair as her friends chattered endlessly about her imaginary relationship with the popular boy. _...This is almost embarrassing... She sat in silence. Ayami noticed her friend wasn't jumping up and down in excitement. "...Kagome? ...What's wrong? Aren't you thrilled?" Kagome looked up at her at shrugged. "No...Not really." _

...As if on cue, the girls quieted and stared in shock, as if she had just said something blasphemous.  
  


"...Besides..." She glanced over to the front of the room, where the Sex Idol, Kanade, was barely visible through his wall of friends. "...He doesn't seem very respectful." Kanede's hand, the only part of him besides his head visible, reached up and grabbed the rear of a short blonde.   
  


_...*snort* ...A little taller and he'd be Miroku._  
  


Kagome leaned back in her chair casually. "I rest my case." ...The girls didn't seem to have anything to say. ...They simply huddled together, whispering and glancing over at the table every now and then.  
  


...  
  


...Aime broke the muted silence a minute later. "...Ooh! Ooh! Kagome! He just looked over here!" The group turned just in time to see Kanade turn his head again. ...He looked straight at Kagome, smiling warmly. Then... much to the excitement of her entire repertoire of friends, Kanede winked. 

...The short blonde Kanade had just gotten a handful of, sat next to him and looked at her wide-eyed.  
  


...Kagome nearly sweatdropped. ...._Jesus...he **is cute... she thought. She caught herself before staring back at him.  The entire group turned two shades of red. After another pearly smile he looked away and resumed the conversation with his group.  
  
**_

The girls were dumbstruck, then began to squeal and babble all over again.   
  


"Eeeee!! ...He SO likes you!"   
  


"...Did you see the way his hair flipped over his forehead when he winked? ...Into those golden hazel eyes? *sigh*"  
  


"...I'm so jealous..."  
  


"...Kagome... Make sure to wave to me when you're being crowned queen..."  
  


...For the second time that morning, Kagome sunk low into her chair in embarrassment.   
  


She looked over to him again and studied him, with as much distaste as she could muster.   
  


_Yeah...__ Well... I bet those calves aren't even real..._  
  


The short blonde girl once again turned her head, catching Kagome staring at Kanade's legs. This time however, her face twisted into a scowl, and she shot her a murderous glare. ...Kagome didn't seem to notice.  
  


The sensei got up from his desk and walked toward the middle of the classroom, blowing a whistle to calm the class down. She breathed a sigh of relief and pulled out her damp textbook, getting ready for another day of schoolwork.  
  
                                                   * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
**The same day, after school...**  
  
  


..."Sayoonara, Ayami! Bye Yuka-chan! See you tomorrow!" Kagome cheerily waved goodbye to her friends as she pulled her bicycle out and away of the rack and began pedaling hard away from the school. She practically flew down the street.  ..._It'd be nice if got home early this time, she mused.  
  
_

She stopped briefly at a gas station at the end of the block, running inside to pick up some milk and a crate of eggs. After positioning the groceries carefully on top of the books in her basket, she hopped on her bike and took off once again, this time in the direction of her house.  
  


_...Man... Kagome thought as she waited patiently for a stoplight to change. ...__I really have to stop missing so much school. A week out of class! ...I mean...at this rate, I'll **never pass any of my high school entrance exams! **__...What will mom say?  
  
_

She pedaled quickly all the way to her block, swerving carefully to avoid all the deep sidewalk cracks and stray rocks caused by the ever-changing Tokyo weather. She stopped for a moment at the end of her street to adjust her books and groceries in the basket, which seemed to be falling out thanks to the bumpy ride. Starting off again after the brief pause, she rounded a corner... 

...Only to narrowly miss colliding into someone. Kagome tilted the bike dangerously at the rough turn, causing the egg carton to slip out and fall neatly on the floor, splatting as it collided with the rough concrete.   
  


_...Dammit... now I have to go back._   
  


"Gomen-nasai!" She turned and apologized. She was about to ask if the person was alright, but then stopped. ...The face looked very familiar...  
  


...It was a short girl, a full half a foot lower than Kagome, with choppy short platinum blonde hair, flimsy bangs, and icy blue eyes. Her face was a bit too angular, though. ...Kagome would have thought the girl was very pretty, but her face was contorted, a scowl covering up any friendliness in the girls face.  
  


"Gomen-nasai," she apologized again, looking sheepish. "Daijobu ka?"   
  


The girl didn't answer right away. She simply spat in the ground. Finally, her mouth opened. "...Next time you ride that piece of crap anywhere around _me, watch where you're going, fool!" ...Her voice came out shrill and high... like the annoying whine of a dentists drill.  
  
_

Kagome was struck back by the girl's rudeness. "I said I was sorry. It's a sharp turn anyway... And I didn't see you..." She tried another stab at kindness. "My name is Kagome... I think I've seen you around before. ...You look familiar. ...Takako, isn't it?"  
  


Once again, she ignored Kagome's question. ...With overly-dramatized sashays, she approached her, gum popping randomly out of a still twisted mouth. She leaned forward, glaring at Kagome with those ice blue eyes and studied her face. She was silent for a minute.

_Jeez... What's with this girl...? ...Don't tell me I still have musubi on my face.  
  
_

The girl sniffed, apparently dissatisfied... The dentists drill fired up again. "...Why Tetsumora Kanade is interested in an ugly, poverty struck-looking wench like you is truly beyond me." She began to walk away, leaving Kagome's mouth hanging open, but then turned halfway. "...Oh...  and you're nowhere near queen material." Takako sniffed again, then turned around completely, sashaying around the turn and away.   
  


Kagome's eyes were left wide in surprise at the girl's random insult. She stared at empty concrete her spiteful classmate had just stood in for a moment, then turned around, not knowing what to think, and climbed onto her bike, picking up the carton of half-broken eggs before so. ...She wondered what had caused the sour encounter. Shrugging it off after a moment, she continued to pedal down the street.  
  


She reached the front of her house and skidded to a stop.  When the last screech was gone from the air, a sudden chill ran down her spine. 

...She could sense it... The aura of a youkai.  
  


She rolled her eyes, "Inuyasha..." she grumbled. She ran into the house and up to her room.  
  
                                                                                                        * * * * * * * * *  
  


...The white-haired puppy-eared hanyou sat on her bed, crunching into an apple.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?!" she gave him an annoyed look. He glanced up at Kagome defiantly and took another crunch of the apple. "What's it look like I'm doing?" he said between noisy chews, "I'm eating an apple, you moron."   
  


"...Then get off my bed. ...You're getting pulp all over my nice sheets."  
  


Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crossed his legs on the bed, looking perfectly comfortable where he was. "Feh! A little juice never hurt anyone."  
  


"Inuyasha... get off"  
  


"...No."  
  


"..."  
  


"...OSUWARI!"  
  


*THUMP-CRASH!*   
  


Inuyasha fell to the floor, twitching. ...He got up and dusted himself off a minute later to reveal crushed apple on his red fire-rat fur kimono.  
  


"AHH! You baka! That'll never come off!!" He looked horrified and desperately tried to rub it out.  
  


She looked incredulous. "...Inuyasha, you're such a drama queen." ...Inuyasha looked up, insulted. "Have you forgotten that your armor can resist flames from the bowels of Hell and cold hard steel?"   
  


He growled, ignoring her question. "_Drama queen?!__ Just who are you calling a drama queen, you scrawny..."  
  
_

"-OSUWARI!!"  
  


*CRASH* The floorboards cracked as he went down a second time.  
  


"Inuyasha looked up a bit shaken. "Psh...You only said that 'cause you knew you were wrong," He muttered under his breath.  
  


"Hmph."  She tossed him a tissue to clean up the homemade applesauce in the floor.  Inuyasha grumbled again and started wiping. Kagome sat back in her chair to relax, but she remembered something. "...What is it you came here for anyway, Inuyasha? ...I told you all I'd be back in two days."  
  


Inuyasha ignored her again and dusted himself off a second time. He turned around and hopped onto her windowsill, putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. "...So. ...That blonde wench shrieking at you outside your house just now... A friend of yours? She almost popped my eardrum." He opened one eye and look at Kagome.  
  


She had momentarily forgotten about Takako.   
  


Kagome shrugged nonchalantly. "...Nobody I care about. ...Or really know, for that matter.  Just some girl from my school. With problems." She bent down to pick up the soiled tissue from the floor and tossed it into a wastebasket near her bed. She turned around and crossed her arms. "...Not that it's any of your business, anyway!"   
  


"Yeah, well..." He opened both eyes leaned beck against the sill. "I don't see why you didn't break her legs. ...Any human _that annoying deserves to be smited." __(A/N: Dammit… What's the past tense of smite? ...Pardon my brain fart...)  
  
_

"For your information, Inuyasha... not everyone solves their problems with a demon sword." ...Inuyasha reached down and patted Tetsusaiga trustfully.  "I don't really know what was up with what's-her-face, and to be quite honest... I really don't care." Her voice lowered just a smidge. "...She could've just been having a bad day..." Kagome stopped talking and looked at him again. "...And exactly when, Inuyasha, did you become so interested in my social life?"   
  


He closed his eyes for a moment and waved it off. "Feh!" he muttered gruffly. He leaned back on the sill again, as if not intending to pay attention to anything coming out of Kagome's mouth.  
  


...After about a minute of silence, Inuyasha's eyes suddenly popped open, as if he had just remembered what he had come there for.  He glanced at her, then out the window toward the Bone-Eater's well.   
  


"C'mon... Let's go, Kagome." He slid out of the window and jumped down.  
  


"Inuyasha! Where are you going?" She ran to her window and looked down, then out her bedroom door towards the well outside, nearly tripping over Buyo on her way out. "Sorry, Buyo!" Kagome called. ...The cat gave an annoyed meow.  
  


...Inuyasha landed on the ground smoothly, and sat down on the edge of the well with his arms crossed, eyes closed in contemplation. ...He seemed to be thinking deeply. He heard her coming out through the door and stood up when she came near.  
  


"Inuyasha?"  
  


He grabbed her hand and prepared to pull her into the well with him before she stopped him.  
  


"...Inuyasha, what's this about?" She looked irritated.  
  


"...Shut up and get in the well. I'll tell you when we get there." He tried to pull her in again.  
  


She yanked her arm back, causing Inuyasha to lose his balance at the edge of the stone well and go crashing towards the ground.  
  


She bent down towards him. "Inuyasha... Do you realize I'm practically _failing my courses because I spend too much time away from school? I told you I'd be back in two days to catch up on all my work! What could possibly be so important to make you come here and drag me back to the well before those two days were up?!"  
  
_

He looked up at her grouchily.  
  


"Tell me or I won't budge."  
  


He stood up without a word and smiled at her evilly, then proceeded to scoop her up and jump onto the edge of the well. She tried to kick herself free, to no avail. Inuyasha bent down to jump into the well.  
  


...Kagome yelled straight into his sensitive ears. _"...PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I SAY 'IT'!!"   
  
_

...Inuyasha froze immediately. ...His head spun from the incredible noise, and, not wanting to taste the ground again, reluctantly put her down. He sat on the well again and closed his eyes. She put her hands on her waist and glared at him.   
  


After a moment, he spoke. His tone was serious and slow. "Do you really want to know?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "...Spit it, Inuyasha."  He looked away from her face. "Very well, then..." Inuyasha stood from the well.  
  


"...Kaede-sama had gotten word from a neighboring village that a mysterious assassin has been attacking the farms on the village outskirts by night…"  
  


...Kagome eyes widened as she realized his news was very serious. She sat down in front of him.  
  


"Three villagers have been murdered, so far..."  
  


Kagome gasped, "Three? ...Killed..?"  
  


"...Two men and a young woman. ...Their bodies had been found on the floor of their homes...only..." Inuyasha paused. ...Kagome could tell he was pained. "...Only,  the bodies were _skinless_. The skins were nowhere to be found. "   
  


Kagome gasped again and shuddered at the gruesome thought. She looked up at Inuyasha.  
"...Interestingly enough, there was also no blood in or around any of the corpses. This is youkai work. ...I know it. ...I can feel it... ...Nobody else could've been quite so... _neat about the job."  Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome. "Quite possibly, it's also Shikon no Tama related. ...Kaede-sama sent me to fetch you and investigate."  
  
_

Kagome nodded slowly, the severity of the situation weighing down her mood.  
  


"...Hai." She said. "...Let's go..."  
  


Inuyasha nodded and jumped into the well, disappearing. Kagome sat at the edge for a moment and sighed, getting up. 

She suddenly remembered something and ran into the house. When she returned a few minutes later, her trusty yellow camping bag was strapped to her back, and quite full.  
  


...With an easy, graceful leap, she followed suit into the well.  
  
  
                                        * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
**O.o**** ... What's the story behind this gruesome mystery? ...And my, my... what the the deal with the uppity blonde chick? ...I'm currently working laboriously on chapter two... Stay tuned and leave plenty of yummy reviews. It inspires me to keep writing...**  
  



	2. An ominous mission briefing

**Disclaimer****: Own Inuyasha? You betcha'!**

**WhOO!! Only a couple of days and already twelve reviews! ...This rawks. **

**Thank you to all who had the interest to click the lovely "submit a review" button.  ****...I just got home and I'm**

** pretty wiped, but no there's better exercise than a brain storm. ...I think.**

**...Anycrap, on with the story!**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Chapter Two****: An ominous mission briefing.**

"AHHHH HAAAAHAAA!! Saaango-chaaan! Get it out! Get it oooout!!!" 

...Shippou sat teary-eyed on the floor of Kaede's hut, whimpering and pleading to Sango. The youkai-hunter looked up and immediately hurried over. ...She bent over the tiny kitsune. 

"Hold still, Shippou! I can't do a thing if you keep on squirming... Try not to move it..." 

She picked up Shippou's dainty foot as he sat there...sniffling and rubbing tears away from his eyes. She inspected the damage to his little paw. ...An inch long twig protruded out from the tender pad.

She shook her head and sighed. "...Shippou... how many times have I told you _not to go and burrow in the oni-berry bushes?!  Even Inuyasha's feet can't take the abuse!" She scolded. _

Shippou said nothing. He only continued to cry. 

...Sango patted him on the head and whispered soothingly, trying her best to calm him down. ..The little fox youkai began to sniffle. He hiccupped once or twice.  

...Without any warning, Sango wrapped her fingernails around the twig and gave it a good, hard yank.

...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! IT HURRRTS! IT HURTS!!!!" He shrieked and wailed at the sudden pain and latched onto his foot, rocking back and forth.

"Shippou!! Calm down!" Sango tried to silence him. She looked around the room frantically. "...Here! Look what I have for the pain!" She held up a glass cup filled with a clear liquid. Shippou kept shrieking but looked up at her, tears flowing freely down his face.

"It's... um... Kaede's special healing tonic!  ...I knew I would need it."  She held out the cup to Shippou.  "...Here... Just dip your foot in..." 

His shriek softened to a sob as he obeyed. "...*sniffle*  Feels... good... *sniffle*..."

"Just keep it in for a minute...The pain will disappear." Shippou swished his foot around in the liquid, tears vanishing a second later. "...Hey... It tingles..." He pulled it out and shook it dry, then tested his weight on the invalid leg. He was completely overjoyed to find it pain-free.

"It worked!!"  A giant grin covered his face as he jumped on Sango for a quick squeeze,  jumped around the room for a second,  then ran out the door to continue his mischief-making. "_...Stay away from those weeds!!" Sango called loudly after him._

...

"...You work well with kids... Sango." A soft male voice spoke out from behind her. She froze. 

Sango turned around to find Miroku standing at the entrance of the doorway. "...Miroku..." She said. Her eyes flashed angrily for a second.  "Don't you sneak up on me like that!"

Miroku said nothing.  "I'm surprised you managed to tame Shippou..." He walked closer to her. "...That kitsune has the most powerful set of lungs I've ever seen."

She glanced down in false modesty. "...It's nothing, really. ...The pain was all in his head... I'm just a good actress..."

...Miroku took a step closer. ...He was unusually quiet... Sango felt his eyes staring at her. She turned an almost unnoticeable shade of pink and looked down to the floor. ...He gave her his patented Miroku Heart-Melting smile™. She glanced up quickly to see his clearly attracting gaze never wavering from her face... 

_...Miroku...why... Why's he staring at me this way..?! He's never done this before... The usually confident Sango felt timidness washing over her body like a warm flush of water... Her eyes looked away again._

"...Don't be so modest, Sango!  ...Surely, you must know how incredibly talented you are..." He reached out and tilted her chin upward towards him. He took another step closer. 

_So... Maybe... Miroku-kun likes me..? No...he couldn't...could he..?_

"...And kind... ...and strong..." he paused. "...And how beautiful..."

Sango felt the flush rise up from her chest at his honeyed words, eyes growing wide and sparkly. She was completely at loss for words. ...Miroku wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, eyes never moving... he smiled shyly.

"...Sango...I..."

"Miroku..." She lay her head down on his chest.  _...Could this really be happening?  I... think I'm dreaming...   Miroku rested his chin on her head,_

**~Suddenly~**

...*rub rub rub rub*

Sango glanced down to see Miroku's hand groping her butt.

...*sweatdrops*

...

...

****CLOBBER!****

Miroku fell to the floor, stars shining in his eyes and a nice lump forming on his head. ...She held up her solid fist.

His eyes glazed. "...At...least... give me some healing tonic...for my broken heart...."

Sango glared and him and poured the remainder of the liquid in the glass over his head. She scoffed. 

"..._Healing __tonic?! What healing tonic?" ...She tossed the glass onto the floor, next to his head. _

"...That was water." 

...She stomped out of the room, off to go find Kaede. Miroku lay gasping on the floor. 

"...She... could... definitely... bear my child..." His eyelids fluttered and his head sank to the ground.

* * * * * * * *

*THUD*

Kagome's yellow camping bag landed heavily as she tossed it over the side of the well wall and pulled herself up. "Ugnh!" 

Inuyasha was waiting for her with arms crossed. "Well...What took you so long?" He noticed the yellow bag just as Kagome was swinging herself over. "...Eh? What's that?" He picked up the bag and sniffed it. ...Kagome stepped up to him, took the heavy bag out of his hands and strapped it to her back. "It's nothing. ...Just a few things I thought you guys might like..."

Inuyasha suddenly looked hopeful. As Kagome was turned around, adjusting the straps to fit her back, he took a sly step behind her and reached out slowly for it's plastic clasp. 

..._Mmmm...I smell Ramen... He sniffed again, almost drooling...__ She must've remembered I liked it... He undid the clasp with the greatest of ease._

Kagome's eyes glanced back, then rolled. 

"...Osuwari." 

Inuyasha smacked to floor. 

"BAKA!! What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha looked absolutely livid. Kagome turned around and gave him an annoyed look. "You are not to touch the food until _I cook it. ...And besides... It's for __everybody." ...She waited for him to get up, and then began walking towards the hut. He pounced angrily and caught up to her_

"Feh! Your cooking sucks anyway..." He gave her the cold shoulder, bitter about the sitting. Kagome looked over at him. She smirked softly, knowing full well what Inuyasha thought of her cooking. A tiny twinge of guilt pinched her when she saw his angry and slightly miffed expression. She reached into her pocket.

"Here," She held out a foil wrapped package at him. "I brought this for you. ...Until dinnertime..." He looked at her, still miffed, but then took the package out of curiosity and sniffed it.

"What is it..?" He said as he unwrapped the foil. Kagome almost laughed at his wide-eyed expression as he sampled a bit of the foreign substance. 

"It's called chocolate." she explained. "...That one's white chocolate, though. I like it better than the dark, milk-chocolate kind." ...Inuyasha completely unwrapped the bar, letting the foil fall to the ground, and proceeded to shove it in it's entirety in his mouth.  ...He momentarily closed his eyes as he savored the sweet, warm, melting feeling on his tongue. ...His face was plastered with a dreamy half-smile.

...Kagome observed his changing expression. _...Ohh...How kawaii... __He really does look like a puppy when he closes his eyes like that..._

Inuyasha gulped the melted mass down, then began to lick his fingers in an effort to clear away any leftover white chocolate.

"...Any good?" Kagome asked him nonchalantly.  Inuyasha stretched his arms behind his head and hid his contentment behind his usual expression.

"...It was okay. ...I forgive you. ...For now."

...Kagome raised an eyebrow. _...Wait a minute... YOU, forgive ME? ...She opened her mouth to say something snarky, but stopped when she saw that the tiny half-smile had returned to his face. She stayed quiet, deciding not to ruin his post-chocolate bliss. _

...Kaede's hut soon came into view from the top of a small knoll. Kagome quickened her pace slightly and hurried to the front door. ..._The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I get to go home and study. Inuyasha walked ahead of her and opened the door._

"...Kaede-sama! We're here!" Kagome announced as she walked in. The old miko wasn't anywhere in sight. 

Inuyasha headed over to the door on the other side of the room. Kagome set down her pack and followed him, assuming she would be in the back.

"Oomph!" A sound came from below them as he walked over. Inuyasha ignored Miroku, so still lay sprawled on the floor. "...Did you hear something?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha gave an innocent look and stepped backwards...

"Ungh!" It came again.

"...Nope... Not a thing." he said. Kagome shrugged and walked towards the back. Inuyasha followed, making sure to put an extra spring in his step as he walked off the fallen priest and left the room.

...

...Miroku lay covered with footprints... He sniffled... 

"...Why... doesn't anyone love me...?

...

_(A/N: Haha... I love Miroku...but doesn't he make the cutest victim..?^^ )_

_* * * * * * * * * * *_

...The sweet smell of incense filled the air as Kagome and Inuyasha walked into Kaede's workshop. The old woman was working laboriously on an unknown potion, hustling back and forth, cutting and distilling herbs and stirring a few boiling pots. Clay bottles and jars were strewn all about the place, even completely covering the surface of one table. ...She appeared to give no notice to the hanyou and Shikon detector who had just walked in.

"...Kaede-baachan..." Kagome spoke up in an attempt to get her attention. She wasn't expecting much of a reaction, judging by the way she stared into her brews. Inuyasha walked over and breezed past her airily... "...It seems your age is catching up with you, Kaede-baba," he casually insulted. He jumped onto a floor cushion and reached for some nearby tea.

Kagome stood around for a few minutes, looking this way and that, when Kaede wiped her hands on her apron and turned around. 

"My apologies... This potion needed undistracted supervision." Kaede walked over to where Inuyasha was sitting. "And as for you..." She bent over. Inuyasha looked up at her from his cup with an apathetic eye. 

"...That is not tea." 

Inuyasha looked at her wide-eyed. *PTTTTPH!!!* He spit out every last drop of the liquid, then tried to hack up his lungs, desperately trying to get rid of whatever he just swallowed.

Kaede gave him a wry look and proceeded to pull up a cushion. Kagome walked over and joined them.

"Kaede-sama... what are all these brews and potions for? Has there been some great need for your healing powers?" She asked curiously. Never before had she seen Kaede work so diligently and as it appeared, for so long.

Kaede waved her hand in the air breezily, waving it off. "...It is nothing. ...Merely amusements and preparations for the New Moon Festival. Firework powder...novelty love potions... new soups and the like..." She reached for a kettle hidden underneath as pile of scrolls and poured herself a cup of _real tea._

Her words peaked Kagome's interest. "...A Moon Festival...? What is that?"

Kaede nodded. "...Yes... The New Moon Festival.  It's an annual village festival which takes place on the last new moon of the year. It is always great enjoyment..."

Inuyasha reached for the tea and scoffed. "Feh! ...I always hated those things. Anyone who enjoys such a cheesy display of dancing and festivities deserves to be smacked."

Kagome looked at him scornfully. "...And just why would that be? It is because it happens to fall on your _special day..?" Inuyasha growled. _

"Shut up."

Kaede sighed and change the subject to the one at hand. "Enough. ...There are more pressing matters." She placed her teacup down. Kagome's thoughts reflected back to Inuyasha's earlier words concerning her new mission and she became quiet, waiting for Kaede to speak.

Her eyes closed in contemplation and she spoke, slowly and solemnly. "...I trust Inuyasha has already told you about the circumstances following the crimes in the neighboring village...ne?"

Kagome nodded, remembering the reason they came. "...Hai."

Kaede continued. "...There is no doubt in my mind these attacks were carried out by a youkai. Too quick and clean they were... Impossible to have been conceived and carried out by human hands. ...You must also take into account the odd nature of these murders. ...There were no skins left on the corpses, no blood." She paused. "...I fear the corrupted influence of the Shikon no Tama is also at work here."

Kagome nodded again, already knowing this information. ...Kaede put down her cup and delved deeper...

"...Earlier this week, villagers claimed to have seen a strange young man roaming throughout the village by day... He wasn't one of their own, and according to a few helpful, watchful eyes, never seemed to be present after twilight. ...Two days after he had arrived, the first man thought to have been murdered disappeared from one of the farms on the northwest side of the village... The other two disappeared the day after, bodies found yesterday. ...This mysterious visitor has yet to be seen again."

Kagome nodded slowly, contemplating. "...Aso... So when we find this boy, we will find our answers then, ne?

Kaede gave a quick nod. "Though... I fear it will not be so simple. This is a youkai. ...Your first meeting will no doubt be an unfriendly one. ...For now, It would be wise to find out who you're dealing with."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and scoffed. "Feh! ...It doesn't matter. Whether this guy's youkai or human, the result'll still be the same! ...Why bother? I could just track him down right now and kick his ass!" His grin widened evilly and he flexed his hands.

...Kagome sweatdropped. Kaede gave him a look. "It isn't wise to let your arrogance run away with you, young one. ...It just might get you killed one day."

Inuyasha looked insulted. "_Young one?! ...Listen here, old hag!__ I'm seventy-five-friggin'..."_

"-Urasai!" Kagome gave him an annoyed look, then stood. "Kaede-sama, where's this village? 

She gave her tea a long sip. "...About twenty-five miles northeast of here... In a valley by the river Shuitsugo. ...But, I fear the sun is setting now, go in the morning. You have plenty of time to investigate tomorrow."  
Kagome looked out the window to see the sky becoming a dusky orange. She nodded, suddenly becoming tired at the sight of the retreating sunlight. " ...Hai." She turned and walked out of the room.

Inuyasha's eyes followed her until she disappeared from view, and then turned to glare at Kaede.

He growled and held out his empty cup. "..._TEA."_

_* * * * * * * * * * *_

Moonlight beamed through the tall tree canopies as the small fire flickered and died. Kagome was sleeping restlessly at the base of a tree. The sudden absence of heat and light caused her to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up against the tree, pulling the thin blanket around her close.

_...I can't sleep...I wonder why..._

Her spine tingled as she sensed Inuyasha's presence. She looked up to see him sleeping on the treetop. His ears twitched at the slightest sound.

_...When did he climb up there?  Kagome vaguely remembered falling asleep earlier. ...Inuyasha was nowhere to be found._

She sighed. _...I'm glad. ...Even if he is rude and impossibly stubborn... She looked away. _

..._He makes me feel... safe._

She stood up and walked a few steps past glowing embers of the fire. Her mind was clouded with a jumble of restless thoughts...

_...When was it that my life became so complicated...? She wondered, sighing.__  ...You know... Most junior high girls juggle boyfriends, homework, and a few movies. ...Me? Higurashi Kagome?  She turned and stared at the fire's ashes.__  ...I hunt down youkai, five-hundred years before I was born.  A cold breeze swept by her. Kagome pulled the blanket tighter around her, like a shawl. __...But...I like it here... I really don't mind, I guess. ...It's just sometimes... Sometimes it feels so surreal..._

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he opened his eyes. A sudden breeze brought Kagome's scent closer to his nose. He looked down, to see her standing there, looking at the sky. _...What the hell is she doing now? ...He thought, only slightly irritated.__ After a moment, he noticed the far away look in her eyes. ...A sudden shift in the clouds caused a moonbeam to illuminate her body. She shivered. Inuyasha softened a bit. _

._...She's shivering... _

A new sensation penetrated Kagome's thoughts. She felt another chill up her spine. ...Only, this one wasn't caused by the wind. She faintly felt the aura of a youkai passing by. ...A strange one. It seemed very far away.

She looked around and closed her eyes, studying the foreign aura. _...That's odd... why does it remind me of someone? Inuyasha just watched her._

_...Now she looks troubled. What on earth could possibly be bothering her? The wind blew again. Kagome wrapped the thin blanket even tighter and knelt to the ground with her eyes closed, shivering. _

...Looking at her, kneeling on the ground like that, a sudden feeling swept over Inuyasha. ...He couldn't describe it. 

...It was as if... 

...Inuyasha caught himself in his thoughts. "...What am I thinking? This is stupid." He turned away from Kagome and closed his eyes once more, putting his arms behind his head.

Through his sensitive ears, he heard her stand up, walk over to her the campfire, load a few pieces of firewood, and quickly light it.

Kagome stood in front of the fire, waiting for it to get larger. ...She closed her eyes once more. 

_No doubt about it.  That was definitely a youkai. ...I wonder if Inuyasha sensed it at well?_

She glanced up at him, sleeping in the tree. She shrugged, and warmed by the growing fire, returned to her sleeping spot and closed her eyes... 

..._ No need to worry about it until tomorrow... _

She pulled her blanket close to her body, and waited for sleep to take her. Inuyasha lay in the treetops, and fell asleep to the sound of her rhythmic breathing.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Chapter two is a GO. ...I meant to make this it longer, but then I thought I should save the good stuff for chapter three. ...On the next chapter, Inuyasha and Kagome investigate the case, and Kagome has another run-in with a certain blonde wench. Aren't you just tingling with excitement? Meh...**

**I've gotten questions regarding the Japanese I use... For all the Jap illiterates:**

**_Hai_**** - Yes**

**_Iie_**** – No (pronounced 'ee-eh')**

**_Baka_**** - stupid, or idiot.**

**_Gomen_**** - Sorry. Gomen-nasai means 'I'm very sorry.'**

**_Daijobu ka_****- 'Are you alright?' **

**_Urasai_****- Shut up.**

**_Aso_****- Is that right? That so?**

**Baachan and baba= baachan used to address someone, just like 'Chan', 'san', or 'sama'. It means grandmother or female elder. 'Baba' is more disrespectful, meaning something more like... hag or old woman.**

**Some of the more common words heard in the anime are _youkai and __hanyou. 'Youkai' means demon. 'Hanyou' means half-demon, for those of you who don't already know._**

**I think that's all I've used so far... If you find anything else drop a review.**

**Oh. What the heck, drop a review anyway. ^_~ **

**...Tune in next week. (...or day, or month.. or...)**

***wanders away....* **

****

* * *


	3. A FEMALE SHIPPOU!

**Disclaimer: All hail Chou-Hoshi... The revered creator of Inuyasha. ...*Waves a scepter and bops the heads of village peasants***

**Man...It's been a long week...What with moving and breaking a few lamps, stubbing a few toes, and left utterly entertainment-less with all of my sources of fun packed away in boxes... I really don't feel up to writing... But hey...This story needs another chapter. ...And I need to get out of my writing rut.**

**My computer was being formatted for the major portion of this week, and only recently was the DSL disconnected because of the whole...moving...crap. Yeah...It's a major pain in the ass... **

**... Without further ado... I hereby present, Chapter three. ...Go get ya some. ^_~**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Chapter 3:  What?! ..._A Female Shippou?!?_**

**      ...Kagome opened the giant oaken doors and stepped into the darkness, which was punctured by round bursts of light. One foot daintily placed in front of the other, she walked regally into the center of the crowded dance floor... Several heads turned at the acknowledgement of her presence...  **

_Pit... Pat...Pit...Pat... Her shoes tapped with every graceful step._

The crowd separated as she passed, murmuring awed whispers. Still more turned their heads and stared, admiration shining in their eyes...

      ...The rotating dance lights turned and beamed down on her, illuminating her snow-white glimmering gown, sending a million tiny beams of light glowing on the wall, moving like snowflakes as the lights slowly turned round and round... Her glossy black hair shone like moonlight, framing the soft face which held a sweet yet contented smile. Her clear brown eyes shone up with powerful intensity.

      More whispers were heard through out the crowd, starting in one small corner, then gradually moving about like a wave, gaining strength.  _"It's Kagome..." _

_      "...Kagome...she's...she's beautiful..."_

_      "...Kagome..."_

_      "... I... wish I were like her..."_

_      "...Wow....such grace..."_

_      "...Higurashi Kagome... such beauty..."_

      The murmurs of the crowd soon became indistinct, jumbled together in a sea of hushed noise... 

Suddenly, all the lights in the room turned off, as well as the music, enveloping the room in complete dark silence for a moment. ...The sea was quieted... 

...With a small _click, a spotlight turned on and moved across the floor until its beam shone on Kagome._

...A male voice suddenly spoke. It seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. 

"_...It is now, without further ado, that we proudly announce our newest...and by far... loveliest royalty!" _

      Kagome turned around slowly in a full circle, getting a good look at her audience... every last one staring back at her with awe on their faces... ...Her dress glimmered...

      "_...Here...is the one... The always intelligent, the always beautiful.... Winter Ball Snowflake Queen," The voice paused. ...Dead silence still enveloped the room..._

_"...Higurashi Kagome!"_

      ...The crowd went wild. ...Cheers erupted from every corner of the room and the students flooded the floor toward Kagome, lifting her up and hoisting her up on their shoulders. ...A steady chant started up... Students repeating her name over and over...

_Kagome... Kagome... Kagome...._

      The crowd walked her around the vast ballroom, the entire attendance following behind like a parade, gradually chanting her name louder and louder...

      _...Kagome! ...Kagome! ...Kagome!_

_      She grinned widely and waved to the crowd, getting a fervent response in return... More cheers and chanting... She felt a tug on her dress._

_      ...Kagome! ...Kagome! ...Kagome! _

      ...The music started up again, pumping loudly from several nearby speakers. ...A disco ball lowered itself from the center of the room and began illuminating. She grinned again. ...A pair of hands began to pull on her dress...

      "...Hey!" She turned.

      Another pair of hands shot up from the crowd and began pulling to the other side...

_"Kagome! Kagome!"_

Yet another pair rose up and latched themselves to her arm...

_"...Kagome! Kagome!"_

_            One by one, hands shot up out of the crowd and began pulling her down, shaking her in every which direction. With one hard shake, she lost her balance, and tipped over, falling from her perch into the arms of gleeful, chanting students...._

* * * * * * * * *

            "Kagome! ...Kagome! ...Damn you..."

            Sleepily and reluctantly, Kagome's eyes cracked themselves open. ...A pair of yellow eyes peeped back at her.

            ...Inuyasha gave her another good shake. "Wake _up, you baka!"_

            Her eyes flew open. ...She sat up in bed just as quickly, sending Inuyasha tumbling backwards.

      ...She put her arm behind her head sheepishly. "...Err... gomen... ...Did I sleep late?"

      Inuyasha growled at her from the ground, spitting a blade of grass out of his mouth.

      Kagome crawled out of her sleeping bag and yawned. _...He's so moody..._

"...Inuyasha....every now and then, just let a girl sleep in."  She gave her arms a good stretch, then, wiping the sleepiness from her eyes, bent down to pack up her sleeping bag. Inuyasha dusted himself off and stood up. He looked Kagome's way and ran his hand down the sheath of Tetsusaiga. 

"I'll let you sleep in when _this decorates a youkai's gut." He turned around. _

...A minute pained look flashed across Kagome's face. ...Even with all the battles Kagome and Inuyasha had been through so far together, she still found her stomach churning a bit at the sight of fresh gore.

Kagome, all packed up in a minute, turned and sprinted towards Inuyasha, who had already started a little way down the dirt path. He casually strolled with his eyes closed, arms folded across his chest.

_Hey, wait a minute! Kagome thought. ...__He didn't even ask me for breakfast. She skipped a bit and caught up to him. "Hey wait, Inuyasha! What's the rush?" He kept his eyes closed. "...The village is just a few hours from here... All we do is follow the river."_

She knocked against his head. "...HelloOOoo...earth to Inuyaaasha..." She waved a hand in front of his face. 

"Whaat?!"

"...Why are you in such a hurry, _huh? You haven't even raided my bag for ramen yet." _

"...What the- You're brain's broken!"  {_A/N: Gomen...I just HAD to use that line.^^}_

"...And YOU didn't answer me." ...Inuyasha heard her unclasp her bag.

"...Feh! ...I don't know what you're talking about!" He closed his eyes again. Kagome reached over to him and poked him on the shoulder. Inuyasha turned around.

She handed him a package of Ramen. "...Here...Eat this. It's not as good when it's dry, but still tasty. ...You need to feed yourself." 

...Inuyasha almost smiled at her unexpected concern. Reaching over and snatching the package, he tore it open and began crunching on some noodles into his mouth. He turned around once to see Kagome staring at the dirt path. Her eyes looked very far away.

_...Kagome... she cares if I'm getting enough to eat or not...  He glanced back a few moments later to look at her again, but now she was gazing towards the river. He poured the flavored powder in his mouth, saying nothing._

The sun climbed higher into the sky as they walked on in silence. Smooth terrain turned to jagged incline as they made their way up the mountain trail. Rocks jutted out from every corner of the narrow path. Kagome was having a rough time maneuvering her way around, especially with the heavy pack strapped to her back. Inuyasha hopped from rock to rock. There were no sounds to be heard except for the sound of rushing water below.

The path came to a sharp turn. They had just rounded it when Kagome gasped. 

Hearing the sharp noise, Inuyasha immediately spun around, hand inches away from Tetsusaiga. ...He was surprised to find Kagome facing the valley with an admiring smile on her face.

"Wow..." she breathed. "...It's gorgeous! What a view! Look at that, Inuyasha!"

He glanced down at the valley, and sure enough, it was impressive for most anyone. ...From the barren, rocky ground so far, you wouldn't have been able to tell it was the same mountain. The valley sloped steeply down, and there were plants and trees covering every available inch of rock. The sun, coming in through spaces in the clouds, beamed down on some parts like a spotlight, moving across the valley with the clouds. Some shone down on the winding river snaking around at the bottom of the mountain, causing the surface to sparkle golden. Its waters made a soft rushing sound. The valley was quiet, with that only exception.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned back around, expecting something more breathtaking. He crossed his arms again. "..._That impresses you? Big deal. ...I see one of those every day."_

...Kagome looked down at the ground and shrugged slightly. "Well... You never see these things in Tokyo... I really never get out into the countryside. Even then, the mountains have probably been logged and developed..." She paused, looking up. "I guess you have to see it for the first time to appreciate it... Beauty like this, you don't see every hundred years... ...You have to cherish and appreciate it when it's around..." She trailed off, gazing down into the fertile valley again. 

...Inuyasha took in her words silently. 

...He had to admit...it was a great view.

A few moments later, Inuyasha heard a few rocks slide under Kagome's step. She gave a short, surprised cry and tumbled down to the floor, just as he turned around.

            "Kagome!"  He ran over to her.  "...Are you alright?" She tried to lift herself up. Her hands bled slightly from the bed of sharp rocks she had landed in. "Oww..." She moaned. She shoved her heavy bag off her back and turned over. A flash of pain shot up her leg as she did so. ...Her left foot was in the pothole he had tripped on, and looked oddly bent.

            Inuyasha saw it first. He moved toward the leg to investigate it as Kagome was wiping the dust and blood from her hands and clothes.  He picked up the leg and gently touched a few spots.

            "...OOW!! Hey!" She winced in pain.

            Inuyasha flinched at her cries as he touched some more.  _Shut up... Kagome!  ...The words were just at the tip of his tongue.__ I hate it when you cry._

He put the leg down as gently as he could, then scooped her up in one arm.  "...You klutz. You've just sprained your ankle.  Why can't you just watch where you're going?!"

Kagome ignored him. "So, it's not broken?"  She asked. She breathed quickly in relief. 

"What did I just say, baka?" Inuyasha picked up the bag and swung it over his shoulder. Kagome smacked him upside the head. 

"Ow!"

"Stop calling me names! That was a rhetorical question!" 

"No, it was a _stupid question!" _

"Baka!"

She crossed her arms and glared at him. ...Her leg suddenly started to throb painfully and she forgot all about the argument. She gave another moan.

Inuyasha's look softened just a bit when she began rubbing her twisted leg. He nodded. "Alright, alright...  Let's get you fixed. ...You're a lot more useful when you're on your feet."

He carried her in his arms for about a mile until they came to a small clearing surrounded by huge, round boulders. 

He set Kagome down on one of the rocks. He took of her shoes and socks, then began bandaging her leg with a handkerchief he had pulled out from the folds of his kimono.

"Ow! Not so hard, Inuyasha!" Kagome gripped the stone painfully as he wound the cloth tightly around Kagome's swelling ankle. ...The bruise was turning a lovely shade of black and blue. She closed her eyes and he worked on her foot...

Inuyasha leaned in, close to her ankle and tied the handkerchief snugly. He looked up at Kagome. "...There.  Does... it feel any better?" He asked. ...His voice unintentionally came out a shade softer than usual.  ...Kagome noticed the subtle change and opened her eyes...

...In that one moment, their eyes met solidly. ...Neither of them intended to prolong the gaze.  Inuyasha looked into her wide liquid brown eyes. Something in the way they glinted them faintly reminded him of something.

_-Kikyou-_

...He was surprised at himself. The name had popped up in his mind so suddenly... It had been so long since he had buried those feelings... He knew he didn't want to reopen them. 

...Still... It was so much more apparent when he was this close.

..._Kagome...Kikyou... I guess I can't help it that they look so much alike..._

Kagome felt her cheeks redden under Inuyasha's intent gaze... But she looked back at him as well. 

_...What's he doing...? Wow...Inuyasha's really acting odd... first, he's too serious and moody...and now... _

....Why... was he looking at her like that? Suddenly feeling shy at Inuyasha's penetrating gaze, she broke the stare and looked away. Inuyasha suddenly realized what he was doing and did the same.

"Um...Are you done yet, Inuyasha?" Kagome edged back a little on the rock and wiggled her injured leg as much as she could. It was beginning to swell. Inuyasha stood up and took a few steps away, picking up the bag. "Yeah, But don't put too much weight on it. The last thing I need right now is to have you fully crippled in the middle of our demon-hunt."

...A twig suddenly snapped nearby. Inuyasha perked up his ears and looked to the bush just behind Kagome's rock. Kagome, not having his extremely sensitive hearing, turned back to look in the direction Inuyasha was, puzzled. 

The leaves twitched. Kagome perked up her head, noticing the moving leaves. ...Inuyasha slipped closer to the rock... He crept up in front of the bush with the greatest of stealth.

In one fast, liquid movement, his red kimono-covered arm plunged in, grabbing hold of something and dragging it up from between the branches. ...At first, Kagome thought it was a moving giant ball of fluff, but then she noticed the creature attached to it. 

"AIIIIIII!!"" The hairball wailed in surprise and fright. ...Inuyasha gave it 'The Look'. He held the fluffy thing up at eye level and turned it to face him. 

"...What...exactly are you doing, Shippou?" 

Kagome smiled happily, finally identifying the tiny fox youkai.  "Shippou!"

The little kitsune stopped struggling and growled at Inuyasha. "...Didn't you mother ever teach you that it isn't polite to grab a kid's tail?!" Inuyasha smacked the kid at the mention of his mother. ...He turned in Inuyasha's arm from the hit, grabbing the lump that appeared on his head. "...Now that I think about it... No." 

Shippou whined. "...Kagomeee! Make him put me down! He's hurting me!" Kagome sighed. She was all too familiar with the feud between the two.  She struggled to get up. ...Another stab of pain flashed up her leg, so she plopped right back down on the rock, defeated. "...Inuyasha, put him down..." Inuyasha looked at her, then shrugged. "Sure. ...Whatever you say." 

His hands released, and the kitsune fell straight to the floor with a loud _smack._

Shippou looked up. His face was covered with dirt. He dusted himself off and, giving Inuyasha a glare and hopping over to Kagome. He climbed up on her lap. Inuyasha's eyes followed him. "What were you doing following us, brat?"

Shippou turned away from Inuyasha on Kagome's lap and folded his arms. He closed his eyes. "None'a your business." He said, miffed. ...Inuyasha pounced on the rock, nearly knocking Kagome over, and grabbed the kitsune again by the tail, Shippou yelped as he was pulled upside-down once more. "Inuyasha!"  Kagome gave him a very annoyed glare. 

She caught herself before she said the O-word.

"Sorry...I didn't quite hear you." He flashed an evil half-smile. ...Inuyasha clearly made this a test of the kid's obedience.  He raised up his fist, as if to smack Shippou once more. The kitsune, undaunted, kept his arms crossed while looking at him upside-down. "...I...was lonely." He admitted.

_...Aw! ...How kawaii! Kagome gazed, admiringly... __Shippou missed me...  "...But Shippou," Kagome began, confused, "...Wasn't... Kaede-sama was there for you to play with? ...And Sango and Miroku too? Why did you want to follow us all the way out here?"_

Shippou looked indignant. "...Kaede didn't want to play! She was too busy mixing up her herbs and potions and stuff for the big festival. Kept pushing me out of her workshop because I was 'underfoot'... " He paused and looked up at Inuyasha. "Put me down!!"

Inuyasha dropped him again.

"...And Sango and Miroku?" Shippou spit out a blade of grass and turned around. "I didn't want to be with them either... ...They were getting all kissy-kissy in the living room. ...All over each other, and stuff."

They were both at full attention. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him, wide-eyed. "_Whaaat?!"_

Shippou turned again, this time with a mischievous yet exited look on his face. "Yeah! ...An' he was grabbing her butt!" ...I was watching them, but then I saw Kaede coming from down the street, so I turned and ran." ...He looked up for a moment, thinking. "...I wonder why he was doing that..." 

Kagome and Inuyasha now looked at each other, eyes opening wider still. ...Kagome bent down and picked up Shippou. She looked at him in the eye. "Shippou, whatever you saw that happened in that room, forget it, okay? ...You didn't see... anything."

"But..."

"-Nothing happened. You hear me?"

"But they-"

"_You saw nothing."_

...The fox shifted uncomfortably. "...Um... Okay..." 

Kagome set him down on the ground. ...Her ankle flashed her another painful reminder as she did. She looked up at Inuyasha again, suddenly aware of the time. 

"...Hey...Inuyasha? We'd better get going... I think we've stayed still long enough..."

...Shippou looked down, and suddenly noticed the handkerchief wrapped around her ankle for the first time. "...Um...Kagome-chan? ...Daijobu ka?" He pointed at her makeshift bandage. ...She glanced down and waved it off and gave him a sweet smile. "I'm fine, Shippou....let's get going." ...Inuyasha grunted and came over to Kagome, hoisting her up on his back, careful to avoid twisting her sprain even more. He took a few steps and looked back down at the kitsune. "...Shippou...you carry her bag."

He grumbled at the command, but walked over and hoisted the full pack over his shoulder anyway. ...Inuyasha was already twenty yards ahead. He ran to catch up to him, almost tripping over rocks on the way.

...The scenery changed as the miles passed... Kagome put her head down on Inuyasha's shoulder... _...This is kind of relaxing... The steady rocking motion of Inuyasha's steps made her want to close her eyes..._

She wrapped her arms tighter around Inuyasha's neck to keep her from falling off... She buried her face in his long, soft, white hair, finding herself drifting into drowsiness... 

..._He...smells nice...  Kagome unconsciously thought. She inhaled into his hair deeply. __...Like pine needles... She noticed her foot had stopped throbbing._

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's movements, but said nothing.  To his surprise... as hard as he tried, he couldn't honestly say he minded having her so close a passenger.

~

...The miles wore on, and the mountains ebbed... Nearby, the River Shuitsugo roared loudly against the background of the picturesque-looking forest Inuyasha and the gang had wandered into from the mountain path. He stopped and looked around, nudging Kagome awake with his elbow.

"Kagome..." He poked.

"Emmmphhhmmmsshh..." ...Was her mumbled reply.  Inuyasha nudged her some more.

Her head rose groggily. "Eh...Inuyasha...Are we there yet..?"  Inuyasha nodded. "It's just below that hill." He turned halfway "...Hey! Shippou! Walk a little faster." Kagome snapped to attention. The little kitsune struggled to keep up with the heavy pack.                                                                                                  Him being so small, carrying the bag looked like a floating yellow cloud zipping across the dirt.

Inuyasha began to charge towards the village. Kagome, surprised at his sudden burst of speed, almost fell off Inuyasha's back. She grasped onto him tighter. ...His feet slid against the ground as he skidded to a halt... ...Five inches from the hill who's edge... 

....That turned out to be that of a small cliff.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome smacked him upside the head.  "_Nani?!!" Inuyasha rubbed his head. "What was that for?!!" _

Kagome stared down at the cliff's ledge then put her hand over her now heavily beating heart. "...Don't ever do that again! You scared me half to death!"  Inuyasha snorted. "...I could have jumped it..." ...He muttered the word "baka" under his breath.  "...I heard that," Kagome said wryly, yanking on his hair.

Shippou came zipping along just then, huffing and wheezing under the weight of her bag. He collapsed to his knees next to Inuyasha's legs, and shoved the bag out from over him, sending it dangerously close to the edge.  "Inuyasha!! Don't ever do that again!"  Inuyasha looked down at him. "...What are you, a parrot?"  Shippou bent over and wheezed some more. "Kagome-chan... what do you _have in there? __Rocks!?" He collapsed completely and sprawled out onto the floor. _

Inuyasha bent down and picked up the bag. He glanced up at Kagome and said, "Hold on tight."  ...She tightened her grip around Inuyasha's neck once more. He grabbed Shippou's tail with his free hand, then bent his legs slightly, preparing to jump down to the village.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

..."Okassan! Okassan!!" ...A delicate little creature with short legs and a mop of straight red hair jumped through the door into the small wooden hut. "Okassan! She shouted.

...A round, much older woman, and the village leader turned just in time to catch the little girl, who leaped into her arms. The woman gave her a surprised look. 

"...Why, Mai-chan...Whatever is the matter?" A bit confused, she embraced the little girl, patting her back comfortingly. "You really mustn't scare me like that..."

"Okassan..." Mai looked up at her mother with pale amber eyes. There was a tinge of fear behind the yellow. "I saw them coming to the village! We must hide, mama!" 

At the little girl's trembling words, the woman became alarmed. ...Multiple fearful visions passed though her mind. ...She put the little girl down onto the floor, but Mai clung to her legs. She bent down, wrapping her arms around the red-headed child tenderly, trying her best to sound calm for the girl's sake. "...Tell me Mai. ...Who's coming?" 

Mai stepped away, but kept her hands firmly in place with the folds of the woman's skirt. She looked up fearfully. "...An evil youkai... He's coming to destroy the village!" She sniffled, and the woman's eyes widened a bit. "...Mai-chan..." She said, "Tell me what you saw."  The girl let go of the dress and pointed out toward the open door. "A youkai..." She began, "...I saw it jumping down from the cliff towards us... It had long white hair, and a bright red kimono...and it was carrying a dead animal in its hand! ...I think it had something on its back, too..." The girl looked down, trying to remember. Her mother placed her hand on her shoulders, and looked at her comfortingly. She stood up.

"...You have no need to worry... I shall go investigate this now..." The girl looked up again. "You stay here, Mai. ...Don't go outside until I return." With a small bounce of her red hair, the girl nodded. "...Hai."

The round, graying woman picked up her bow lying in the corner. She hoisted her quiver of arrows onto her back, then was gone out the door.

...The girl looked at the open door, then giggled and casually hopped over to the table and helped herself to her mother's still cooling pie.

* * * * * *

Inuyasha landed easily on the ground, putting Shippou down as he slowly rose. The glanced back towards Kagome. "Daijobu ka?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "Yeah... I'm fine." 

Inuyasha began walking towards the village. He looked around. "I suppose the first thing we should do is first meet with the village leader.  He could tell us what to do." ....A breath of wind blew from the direction of the village, and Inuyasha caught a very faint blood smell.  ..._It's fresh... He thought._

"Inuyashaaa..." A whine came from below. "Do I have to carry that thing again...?" Shippou rubbed his hind end where Inuyasha had held onto him.

"Feh! You're complaining over _this?" He tossed the bag lightly in the air. Shippou whined again and Inuyasha smiled mockingly, tossing the bag into the air a few more times._

...An object suddenly whizzed by Inuyasha's face, missing him by mere inches. He dropped the bag. The arrow to his left, embedding itself deeply in the trunk of a nearby tree. Kagome gasped in surprise. 

...He turned quickly, Tetsusaiga drawn in both hands a few seconds later. There, a short, round woman with neatly pulled back graying hair stood, bow outstretched in her hand. She glared at Inuyasha grimly.

"What's the meaning of this, old hag?!" He growled and held a transformed Tetsusaiga menacingly in front of him. The woman looked did not move. She spoke with an even, low tone that was as grim as her face 

"...State your business here, youkai." 

Inuyasha snorted and returned her glare. "...My business? It's none of _yours." The woman pulled another arrow from her quiver and drew her bow again. _

"...I say it once, more, demon. State your business here. ...I do not suggest you provoke me." ...Inuyasha looked down at her clothing. 

...She wore the garb of a miko. 

...Inuyasha clenched his fists around his sword.

Inuyasha felt Kagome drop down from his back. She stepped out beside him, leaning against his shoulder for support. ....It was then the woman noticed her for the first time. "...Stop!" Kagome hobbled in front of Inuyasha, and put her arms out to the side. "...We're not here to look for any trouble."

...The woman looked the girl in the strange green kimono. _...Wait a minute... The woman thought. __This girl.... ...A flash of recognition suddenly passed across her face, widening her eyes for a split second. ...Her bow lowered to the ground._

"You... You are the ones sent by Kaede, are you not...?" She asked slowly. She placed her bow on her back, putting the arrow in her hand back in its quiver. She looked at the trio expectantly, almost hopefully. ...Kagome gave her a small nod. "...Hai... We are. ...Forgive us for surprising you..." ...Inuyasha stood up straight once more, sheathing Tetsusaiga upon Kagome's response. He looked rather grumpy at the suspicious treatment he had just received. "...It's pretty dangerous to threaten strangers, baba. I could easily have slashed you in two."

The woman bowed, suddenly very friendly and apologetic. "...I humbly apologize... and no, no... It is I who should be sorry for startling you... It is just that...whenever strangers come to our village, there is a need to be suspicious... Especially with the most recent of developments..." She paused and looked up at Inuyasha. "...And the fact that you are a youkai did not add to my comfort.  Again, I apologize. ...For my suspicion."  She walked over to the group and bowed again. "...I am Hana, the leader of this village." Kagome bowed in return, introducing herself and the others. 

"Well, Kagome," Hana said, looking at her wrapped leg, "...It looks as if you could use some medical treatment..." Kagome glanced down. ...She blushed, thinking of her own clumsiness and nodded slightly. 

Hana smiled. "Come." She turned and motioned for the group to follow. "...Please... Do follow me..." 

She walked into the grove of trees she came out of, followed by the group.

* * * * * *

"Hana-Baachan... are you a miko?" Kagome looked around the herb filled room, sipping her tea the leader had just handed her and her friends. Hana nodded a reply. "...Domo Arigatou. The tea is delicious."

"...Could use some sugar..." Inuyasha said between sips. Shippou squealed happily as Hana handed him a giant piece of rock candy. "Arigatou!" He said, full of joy. Hana gave him an adoring look. 

"...A little fox-cub youkai... Has anybody ever told you how kawaii you are, little one?" Shippou would have answered, only he was too busy noisily crunching on rock candy and giving her a toothy grin. The priestess chuckled. She turned to the group. "Forgive me... I had a pie cooling on the table, but it seems to have mysteriously disappeared... along with my daughter."

"You have a daughter, Hana-baachan?" Kagome asked, interested. She smiled and nodded again. "Hai... She's just a wee bit younger than Shippou-chan, here. ...Quite feisty."

...Inuyasha spoke up as Hana bent down and began to unwrap Kagome's ankle dressing. "...Can you fix it, Obaasan?" He glanced at Kagome's face as she flinched in pain. "Yes." She answered. "'...It is quite a simple wound to heal. Here," She handed Kagome a damp sachet, smelling very strongly of unfamiliar herbs and sake. "...Hold that against your skin."  Kagome did as she was told. ...Hana closed her eyes and muttered a brief chant. ...She looked up when she was done. "Do not take it off for five minutes." Kagome gave a quick nod and smiled gratefully. 

The woman stood up slowly and wiped her hands, walking over to a free cushion on the floor and sitting down, groaning as she did so. "...It seems my age is catching up with me..."

"...Obaasan..." Inuyasha began when she had adjusted herself. "...We need to know about the situation here..."

Hana nodded repeatedly, suddenly remembering the cause of the group's presence. "Yes...yes..." She tossed Shippou another piece of rock candy she produced from the folds of her skirt. Her face became serious, and she folded her hands in front of her. "Tell me... What is it you need to know?"

"...Everything."

The woman nodded, looking very grave. "...The victims, then. I'm sure you know the circumstances... It was...gruesome... to say the least... So sad...it is... They were all so young..."  

Kagome looked up. "...Hana? Who were they?"  Hana looked down and closed her eyes... Kagome suspected she knew the victims personally.  "The girl, a hime. The daughter of a noble living at the edge of this village. She was no more than nineteen years old, at most. ...Quite a kind young woman... She would play with the village children quite often... She was found by her father."  

Kagome looked away. _How sad... no one deserves such a horrible death...  Hana opened her eyes and tried to compose herself. She cleared her throat. "...The men?  They were brothers, not surprisingly... ...One was a farmer, and the other a fisherman.  They were both also young and strong. ...In their twenties." She paused for a moment. "...It is a good thing their mother isn't around to bear such grief. ...She...after all, died a week before, from sickness of the heart..." Her voice cracked slightly._

The group was quiet. ...Shippou had even stopped crunching on his rock candy and looked at Hana. _...Wow... She really looks so sad... He thought. He looked around the room. Inuyasha wore a solemn expression. His arms were crossed and he looked away from Hana at the carpet. Shippou turned his head and glanced at Kagome, who was gazing in the air with a half angry, half sympathetic expression. Shippou looked past her to the open door. ...A peek of red from the doorway caught his eye._

"So...Hana... who found the brothers?" Kagome asked somewhat into air.  Hana looked up suddenly. It seemed she remembered something at Kagome's words. 

"It was... their third brother..."  

...Shippou kept looking to the doorway.  A face peeked around it to look into the room.  _...Hey... who's that..? _

            Hana repeated herself. "Yes, their third brother. ...He's a shop keeper who lives on just the edge of the village. He found them."  ...Inuyasha looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "...What's your point, Obaasan?"

            The red haired face came fully around the doorway. Shippou popped some more rock candy in his mouth. The little girl spied into the room, her straight shoulder-length red hair, two parts of it tied into ponytails on either side of her head, shining like fire.  

Hana spoke. "He found one first, a few days before the other died.  When the other was found, he was had been in the corner of the house, shaking. ...I never thought of it before...but..."

            The girl peeked into the room. Shippou crunched his candy.  She shrunk back into the doorway at the sound and then saw Shippou, sitting on his chair, looking at her. She blinked, her big yellow eyes looking from his face, to his fluffy fox tail, to his rock candy. A few confused and longing blinks later, she turned and hopped away, the last thing Shippou seeing from the doorway a tuft of fur.

            Inuyasha was getting impatient. Hana seemed to be thinking. Kagome spoke up. "Hana-baachan... what is it?"  The miko looked up. 

"...I think you may have found your first lead."  Inuyasha looked into her eyes and caught on. He uncrossed his arms and looked at her. "...You think this man might have seen something." He said bluntly.  ...Hana gave a strong nod. 

"Yes. I never thought of it before, but he seemed especially stricken. ...More so than if he had just found the body.  ...There was more fright in his face than grief, and the man hasn't spoken to anyone since that night."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. "...Nobody? Not even you, Obaasan?" Kagome asked.  Hana shook her head... looking sad once more. "...Not even me."   

Inuyasha stood. "...We'll find a way to make him speak... Tell me, old woman. ...Where exactly does this lone survivor live?"  Hana raised her arm, pointing out the open window. "...Straight up that road.  ...It's the last farm before you enter the woods out of this village." 

Inuyasha nodded. "Kagome. Let's go." With a few strides and an almost thankful look at the old miko, he walked out of the room. 

...Grabbing onto the edge of her chair, Kagome stood, curious and eager to see the results of Hana's magical remedy. "...Amazing..." She leaned, putting all of her weight on her ankle.  ...There was no pain.

She handed the moist sachet back to Hana, smiling gratefully. "Doomo arigatou...  For all of your help."  Hana gave her a weak smile and bowed. "I should be thanking you, for _your help. ...I beg you... come back with whatever you find." Kagome nodded, and a small bow in return, walked out the door after Inuyasha.  "Come, Shippou-chan!" She called from outside the door._

Shippou hopped down from his chair and followed, but not before Hana had whistled and tossed him her last piece of candy, giving him a small smile. Shippou grinned widely. "Arigatou!" ...And was out the door.

....Hana stared out the open door.  

"...Please find him..." She closed her eyes and clasped her hands in silent prayer.  

"....Find out... ...who killed my grandsons."

* * * * * *

'I wonder..." Kagome thought out loud, "...If there was a reason this youkai targeted a pair of brothers..." Inuyasha looked up, to see her at his side. "...It's especially odd since the murders were several days apart..."

Inuyasha thought deeply for a moment. "...If there was, then where does the hime tie in? There isn't any connection between her and the men, other than being the victim of a random killing."  Kagome nodded. _True... but still...  I mean...A youkai wouldn't return to the same scene of his last crime without a good reason... would it?_

"Kagome! Wait for me!" Both of them stopped and turned to see Shippou catching up to them. He reached Kagome and hopped onto her shoulders. 'Shippou-chan, What took you so long?"

Shippou grinned and pulled out another giant piece of rock candy. "...I like that miko."  

Kagome marveled, staring at the chunk. "Wow... what a huge piece!" 

Shippou grinned happily again and broke off a cluster. "Here, Kagome, you can have some." 

"Ahh! Arigatou, Shippou-chan!"  She tossed it in her mouth and savored the sweet sugary candy. She opened her eyes again. 

"...Eh...Inuyasha...why are you looking at us like that...?"

Inuyasha had turned around. ...He was staring at Shippou with a strange look on his face.  ...Suddenly, his eyes were incredibly, (and falsely) bright, and he had a small grin on his face. ...As hard as he tried, Kagome noted, Inuyasha still looked wicked. He discreetly stepped up towards Shippou and brought his face close.

"...Inu...yasha?" Shippou was a little confused. ...His eyes opened wide suddenly. ..._Ahh! The smile!! He's going to hit me again!_

"_Shippou-chan..." Inuyasha's smile widened into a larger grin. His pearly fangs glinted. ...Shippou became frantic. __AHH!! What did I do?! What did I do?! Inuyashaaa! Don't hurt me!!_

Inuyasha grinned wider. "...Can...I have a piece too?"

...

*Shippou falls to the ground in traditional anime fashion*

...Kagome rolled her eyes. "...Inuyasha....If you're going to fake a smile, at least make it more convincing!"

Inuyasha looked up at her, a bit confused. "..._Nani?  That... __was convincing!"  ...Kagome shook her head and sighed. "...Inuyasha..." _

"Whaat?"

Shippou was up off the floor, and clutched his candy protectively. "Sorry." He looked away and stuck his chin into the air. "...But this candy is only for pretty mikos in green skirts and _youkai. ...Full ones." He emphasized the last words, rubbing it in Inuyasha's face. Any trace of a grin was wiped off of Inuyasha's face._

He growled, glaring at Shippou evilly, "..._Why, you..."  Shippou screeched and dove behind Kagome's legs.  "__Taste my fist, you brat!!" Inuyasha chased Shippou in circles around Kagome while the little fox screeched at the top of his lungs. Kagome sighed. She looked up at the sky.  ...__Why me...?_

Something caught her eye. _Hey...wait a minute... She squinted up into the sky. __...What is that...?  "Hey, guys... Guys?"_

The two were still running. ....A vein popped out of Kagome's forehead.

..."OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha smacked the floor.

He spit out a chunk of dirt. "NANI?!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR??!"  Kagome waved it off. "...Never mind that.... Look! Up there..." She pointed to a dot in the sky. Shippou crashed into a fallen Inuyasha. He looked up a moment later. "Where?"  

Inuyasha looked to the sky and stood.  "...Is that a....?"

...The object came closer...

"...No way... It isn't..." Kagome squinted.

Shippou shielded the sun from his eyes.  "It's... It's... Wow!  ...It's... a flying elephant!"

...A giant, blue, floating balloon elephant descended slowly from the sky. 

...Dark, thundering clouds covered the area immediately above it. ...Lightning crackled. 

...It floated down, hovering just above the group.

Inuyasha looked freaked. "What the...?"  The giant elephant came a little closer... It spoke...

"Give me....the cryyystal!" ...Its voice was high and light. ...Like a girl's.  

Inuyasha's surprised expression dropped. He turned to Kagome with a raised eyebrow. "...Is it just me, or does this tactic seem familiar?"

Kagome blinked confusedly. "...Shippou...?"  Shippou shook at her leg. "...Hey!! I'm right here!"

The elephant spoke again. "Give... me... the CRYYYSTAL!"  It floated closer. Lightning crackled around the clouds.

Inuyasha sighed, obviously not impressed.. "...If you think THAT will get you the Shikon no Tama..." He crouched, getting ready to pounce. A smirk appeared on his face. "...You had better think again!"  He jumped straight for the elephant.  "_Sankotetsou!!"__  Inuyasha's deadly claws raked the air. He missed the floating blue creature by mere inches and landed on the ground.  That was enough to shake the attacker, though. The floating balloon squealed in fright and tried to float away._

"HA!  No, you don't!" Inuyasha jumped again, this time grabbing the balloon trunk and dragging it back down to earth. "Gotcha'!" The elephant squealed some more. Inuyasha grinned evilly again. "...Alright, fox, show yourself!"

...With a loud pop, the elephant disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke. Inuyasha found himself on the ground. 

"I knew it!" Kagome said. "Foxfire!"  Inuyasha stood, waiting for the smoke to clear...

Shippou saw something lying on the ground through the thick blue haze. "Kagome... look!" he pointed. 

...Through the smoke she spotted a glint of red. "What is that..?"

The smoke finally lifted. ...Inuyasha's eyes widened as the creature lying on the floor came into view. "...It's a..."  The creature stirred. 

...Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "...a _FEMALE SHIPPOU?!" _

...The little girl sat up slowly, rubbing her head. "Oow..." Her bright red hair was tousled. She had a large, poofy tail, just like Shippou's, and instead of feet, she had delicate fox paws. ...A few tiny freckles dotted her nose.

Kagome's eyes widened. She looked from the girl rubbing her head to Shippou, who was still blinking. "...A girl kitsune?"

The little she-fox finally looked up at the group with big yellow eyes. They widened as she came to her senses. "Eeeee!!" She squealed and got up to make a run for it. Inuyasha pounced and blocked her way.  ...Tiny fox paws screeched to a halt against the dirt.  The girl looked up at him, petrified. 

"I'm sorry! ...Really! Don't hurt me!" Her eyes quickly glanced around for and escape route. 

"...Not so fast..." Inuyasha said, coming closer. ...He bent down and gave the girl a fierce glare, fangs glinting just a bit.  "...Why don't you tell us what you wanted with the Shikon no Tama?"

However terrifying Inuyasha's face was, the girl's expression changed from fear to confusion. 

"...Huh?" Her eyes blinked a few times. "Um...What's that?"  Inuyasha began to get irritated. "...Don't pretend to be stupid! You said you wanted the crystal! ...Who sent you here?!" The girl blinked yet again. ...She turned and pointed. "Uh...I said I wanted _that crystal." ...Inuyasha looked up. _

...She was pointing at Shippou's rock candy.

...

*Inuyasha falls to the ground in traditional anime fashion*

...Kagome and Shippou ran up to the little girl. Shippou tilted his head, suddenly recognizing her. "...Hey! ...I know you! You were spying in Hana-baachan's hut!" She got up and dusted off her pink and white kimono. "I...I wasn't spying!" Shippou crossed his arms, clutching his candy in one hand and looking up matter-of-factly. "Yes, you were. ...I saw you there."

The girl crossed her own arms and gave him an indignant glare. "No... _I wasn't! ...How can I have been spying? ...Hana's my mommy!"_

...Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou all looked at her. "Your... _mommy?!"  _

She turned around haughtily. "Yes... my mommy. So there! ...I wasn't doing anything." 

...Inuyasha bent down and looked her over. ...The little girl saw him through the corner of her eye and blushed slightly. 

"But..." Inuyasha studied her some more. "...You're a youkai. ...And Hana-baachan is... well...old."  The little kitsune turned around, suddenly looking a bit sullen. She put her hands behind her back, swaying. "...Well..." The little girl began to mumble almost inaudibly.  "...I'm not _really a youkai...  ...And she's not __really my mommy..."_

Inuyasha, his sensitive ears catching every word, bent down closely and sniffed her. Her head shot up suddenly and she shrank back, eyes wide and angry and blushing furiously. "Eeek! What are you doing?! A guy isn't supposed to sniff a lady!!" 

Inuyasha blinked... for only a moment. ...He turned and crossed his arms knowingly. "...Yep, I knew it. ...She's a hanyou."

"...A hanyou..?" Kagome looked her over again... The little girl's big, amber eyes were kept glued to Inuyasha warily, and her cheeks were tinged with pink. A little fang peeked out from her top lip. 

...Kagome's hands clasped in adoration. ...Hearts appeared in her eyes. 

...She reached out and grabbed the tiny red-headed fox, pulling her close. She gave her a hard squeeze.  "...Oh! You're just so _kawaiii!" _

...The girl struggled to move. ...Or breathe. Kagome squeezed harder and swayed. "A little fox hanyou! Cuute!"

...Inuyasha sweatdropped. 

"...God, Kagome... do you torture everything with fur?"

She stopped squeezing. The girl wriggled out of Kagome's grasp and hopped to the ground. ...She turned and gave Inuyasha a seducing look. "Inuyasha... I haven't 'tortured' **you yet, have I...?" **

Inuyasha's nose tinged with pink. "...Well...err... I don't have fur."  

...She snatched up and yanked on his furry ear. "Gyaahh!! That doesn't count!!"  Kagome pulled his head down towards her mouth. "Inuyasha... OSUWARI!!"

...*SMACK*...

Kagome turned back around and bent down on front of the girl. "...My name is Kagome... What's yours?"

The little fox looked up, admiring the girl who had just commanded the dog-eared youkai to sit. "...Mai..." She said shyly.  "...My name's Mai." Kagome nodded. "...That's a pretty name... ...Get up Inuyasha."

Inuyasha spat into the dirt.

Kagome stood, suddenly remembering where they were supposed to go. "...It was wonderful meeting you, Mai... But we have to go... We'll be back soon to see Hana though, so stay safe." Inuyasha got up and dusted himself off. He growled, bitter at Kagome. "...Yeah... scram, kid. Go home to mommy." 

Mai crossed her arms up at Inuyasha, indignant. "...I'm not going anywhere. ...I'm following you."  

Inuyasha scoffed. 

"..._You? Feh!! ...Aren't you aren't afraid of the big, scary youkai wandering around here?" He raised up his arms and claws and snarled, trying to scare her._

"No."

Inuyasha's arms were left in the air for a second. ...He turned and began walking. "...Beat it." 

Kagome and Shippou began to follow him. She turned halfway. '...Hai, go somewhere safe... We'll be back soon!" Mai hopped after them, keeping up with their pace. "...No! I'm coming with you!"

"Mai-chan..." Kagome began. The red-headed kitsune looked up, determination set on her face. ...Kagome didn't continue. 

_...If she's anywhere as stubborn as Shippou, she'll never give up.  She looked down. Mai's arms were crossed and her tiny red ponytails swayed with every firm step. Kagome sighed.__ ...We might as well let her follow. ...At least for a little while._

Surprisingly, Inuyasha didn't say a word. ...Kagome suspected he thought the same thing.

Pebbles crushed underneath the weight of their feet as they walked up the dirt road toward the house...

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Okay... Okay.. I knew I promised I'd write some great Takako/Kagome action in this chapter, but it was getting way too long, and I really wanted to post... It's coming, I promise. ^^**

**Some more Japanese:**

**_kitsune_****- means 'fox'...I 'spect you know that already, though.**

**_Shikon no Tama_****- The jewel that pretty much makes up the entire story. If you don't know what this is, you need to be smacked. ..Really.**

**_miko_****- In most translations, a miko is a priestess. More accurately, it is translated as 'white magic user'. A kuromiko is a black magic user.**

**As, always... _review, review, review! Fourth chappie is up next..._**


	4. A gruesome discovery is made

**            Well... well. Plenty of GREAT reviews.  I'm... I'm so happy! ... *sniffles***

**            I'm really enjoying writing this story. ...I just adore soft, fluffy, Inuyasha and Kagome romances. And, at the request of one of my reviewers and my own desires, there shall be PLENTY of fluff; enough to make a tub of marshmallow cream jealous. ...Isn't that right, pookie? *looks over shoulder***

**            _Inuyasha: Feh..._**

**            ...As you can see, his vocabulary's not at it's most witty.**

**            _Inuyasha: *grumbles moodily* ...You made me that way, you stupid obsessive fiction junkie._**

**            Oh behave... *...dangles Hershey's Cookies and Cream in front of Inuyasha's watering mouth.***

**            _Inuyasha: *drools.* ...Mmm... Forbidden Calories..._**

**            *yanks it away* Nuh-uh! ...Not until you get chummy with Kagome! ...And kiss her and hug her and whisper sweet-nothings... *enjoys Inuyasha's sputtering***

**_            Inuyasha: ...You are the embodiment of all that is wrong and evil. *growls and reaches for bar again*_******

**            *Pulls just above Inuyasha's head, eyes gleaming* ...I know!**

**            _Inuyasha: You know, if I really wanted to, I could pounce right now and tear you to shreds. ...Then I'd eat your chocolate bar. ...And take over this fic. ...And then eat more chocolate. And then-_**

**            *eyes gleam brighter, smile widening* -Nuh-uh! ...And do you know _why?_**

**            _Inuyasha: *eyes evilly*_**

**            ...**

**            ...Because I'm the author!! BUAH HA HA! ...Now, OSUWARI!!**

**            _Inuyasha:  Ooof!_**

******Enjoy chapter four.**

****

**_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_**

****

****

******Chapter Four: A gruesome discovery is made.**

**      "So... Mai-chan..."  Kagome adjusted the straps on her yellow backpack, and looked down to the little kitsune who hopped along beside her. "You said Hana-baachan wasn't your real mother... What happened to your real parents?"**

      Red ponytails bobbed as she continued to hop. The girl tilted her head up in thought. 

      "...I don't know..."

      Shippou looked at her face. He tossed another small piece of candy into his mouth. ...Her eyes looked a bit faraway.

      "Hana said she found me when I was three years old... I was wandering around the village, and I was starving and crying." She looked down and shrugged.  "...I don't really remember what happened."

      Kagome felt a pang of sympathy in her chest. ..._Poor thing. ...Her parents were probably killed in the war...  ****_

**      "But... do you remember your parents at all?" **

      A wistful smile was brought to Mai's face. "...Hai," she said "A little bit. ...I remember my mommy... She had loong, long black hair... So soft and shiny... and big green eyes. ...Her arms were always so warm, too." 

      She scratched her chin. "But I don't remember my daddy much. ...He was always away... for the war, I 'spose... He was nice enough... I remember his hair the most... It was red... like mine." 

      Shippou continued to stare at her.  *CRUNCH CRUNCH*   ...The candy was disappearing from his fingers rapidly. Mai felt his eyes on her and turned, trying to control the color rising in her face.  "Whaat?" She crossed her arms. "Stop looking at me! It's rude!" 

      Shippou blinked and crunched. "Um...I am?" He gulped the mass down and continued. "...My dad was from the lower mountain clans. Over by the Kigatsu valley, I think... Do you remember where yours was from?"  Mai turned, pink-cheeked and snubbed him. 

      "...I'm... I'm not listening! ...Hana told me not to talk to rude boys."

      Shippou blinked again. He was at a loss. ..._What am I gonna do? I don't think she likes me... He glanced down to the remaining candy in his hands. Hopefully, he held it out. _

      Mai turned. Her wide inquisitive eyes looked at Shippou for a moment before being replaced by a growing smile. "Aiii..."  She looked at the piece hopefully. Shippou handed it to her. Mai gave the boy kitsune a suddenly shy yet happy smile. "Well... I guess you can't be rude if you're generous..." She held it protectively against her kimono. "Okay... I guess it's alright if I talk to you, now."

      Kagome stood behind the two. Shippou looked relieved, for the most part.  Inuyasha was still at the lead of the pack. His Tetsusaiga was drawn and rested against his shoulder. Kagome saw him stop suddenly and sniff the air, then keep walking. He turned partly to Kagome, lowering his sword. "...Kagome... come here." His voice was slightly hushed.  She hurried to his side, becoming concerned.  "What is it, Inuyasha? Is there something wrong?"  ...Behind her, Shippou pointed at something. She heard them both marvel and squeal.

      Inuyasha stared straight ahead. 

      He kept his voice silent. "...I smell blood. It's thick in the air. ...And the cabin is straight ahead."  Kagome eyes widened. A tiny, nervous knot crept up her stomach. "...Are you sure, Inuyasha?"  

      White bangs fell over his face as he nodded. His yellow eyes looked back to hers. "Kagome, don't let the kids into the house. ...I'll be going in alone. ...I don't know what's in there, but I don't think they, especially that girl, should be around to see it."  Kagome nodded slowly. She fell behind and came into step beside the two now-chattering kitsunes. Inuyasha raised his sword to his shoulders once again.

      A little ways up the path, the cabin came into view. ...It was modest and nothing remarkable. Not a thing looked out of place... A dog slept deeply underneath a tree.  Mai and Shippou's talking was the only thing filling the silence. The group stopped in front of it. Inuyasha looked behind to Kagome, nodding at her.  She responded with the same. 

      He walked up to the door, and kicked it in, disappearing inside. 

      Shippou looked up. "Hey look, Kagome! He went inside. C'mon."  Kagome bent down and held him back for a second. Mai stood next to her. "Wait, Shippou. ...Let him go in first. ...Let's stay out here for just a minute..."

      ...The kitsunes looked at each other, shrugging.  A bird clucked nearby. Mai looked up and pointed to a brightly feathered chicken strutting along the ground nearby, pecking at the dirt. 

      Losing interest in whatever the investigation had to offer, the pair ran to go chase after it. The poor bird raised its head in alarm, and hastily retreated back into the forest, where it was follow by the relentless, giggling foxes.

      Kagome found herself alone in front of the house.

      She turned to the open doorway, sighing. "Inuyasha?" She called.  There was no answer.

      She walked up the stoop, supporting herself on the doorway and peered in. "Inu...yasha...?"  The room was empty. A flash of red and white walked across a doorway at the far end of the room. 

      ...A sudden stench wafted up Kagome's nose. ...Even she couldn't dismiss the thick blood smell. Tossing her bag on the stoop, she walked into the house, making her way to the opposite doorway. Kagome found that tiny buzz of nervousness tightening her stomach.

      She paused at the other doorway.  ...The blood smell was thicker within the room. The cabin was dark, and the only light to be seen came from a dirty window on the other side of the room. Inuyasha was knelt down in front of it, sniffing and inspecting a gash in the frame. Kagome breathed in relief, walking over to join him. "...Inuyasha... There you are." Inuyasha looked up at her at her voice. ...His eyes were almost surprised. "No!" He held out his hand. "Kagome...stop..."  

      She looked at him, puzzled, but it was too late. Her feet collided with something on the floor. ...She tumbled down, arms shooting in front of her to break her fall.

      "Oww..." She winced, rubbing her head.   She turned her head to see the object that had cause her fall.  ...Her eyes began to adjust to the darker light. "What the heck-"   

      Kagome stared for a split second, confused. Then, her eyes fully adjusted, and she saw the obstruction lying on the floor.  ...Her eyes widened and she recoiled in horror.

      _A body..._

...Instantly, Kagome went numb, paralyzed with shock. ...A cold, lifeless body lay at her feet. Naked muscle was all that covered it. Its wide eyes stared blankly towards the ceiling, mouth and jaw hanging open. ...Every part of the corpse had been stripped clean to the sinewy muscle, right down to the fingers. Kagome frantically scooted backwards toward the wall. Lingering blood covered her calf where it had touched the dead man.

      _A body... He's... it's... Oh, my God!  Kagome couldn't think straight, overwhelmed by the sheer shock and gruesomeness of the sight before her. ...Inuyasha came and knelt behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, Kagome. ...Are you alright?"_

      His words were lost on her.  She stared at the body, at the dead human lying on the floor. It's blue eyes were so bright, the way they stared at the ceiling... unblinking.  Kagome felt herself begin to breathe faster. 

      Inuyasha shook her shoulders after no response. "Kagome? Snap out of it! Tell me what's wrong!"

...She could see his mouth... bright white teeth, stained with only a few specks of blood.  ...Never before... never in any moment of her life had seen anything as repulsive, as horrifying, or as gruesome as this. 

      ...Her strength was suddenly drained from her, and she fell back against Inuyasha's chest.  Her head fell backwards, limp against his red-clothed shoulder.

...He looked down into her face and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her further away from the body. "Kagome!" he said, shaking her again.

      Her blank eyes looked past Inuyasha, to the ceiling above them. Her heavy, rapid breathing hadn't slowed. 

      A few more frantic, scattered thoughts flashed through her mind.

      The last thing she heard before she passed out completely was Shippou's very faraway-sounding voice.

      _"...Hey... Mai! ...This dog...I think it's dead!"_

      ****

*** * * * * * * * * * ***

**      Cold water splashed against her face and ran down her neck and blouse.  Inuyasha tossed the cup back next to the yellow backpack, seeing Kagome stir.  ...She blinked a few times, feeling her face and ground, then suddenly widened her eyes and looked up at him.**

      The hanyou stared at her with an unreadable expression.

      She blinked confusedly.  ..._What the... what happened...? How... did I end up out here?   She held her head in her hands. ...Vaguely, she remembered the events that had taken place back at the cabin. They suddenly seemed faraway now... Kind of like a bad dream. Although... no less terrifying. _

      Kagome wiped her face off quickly, then looked away. She leaned back against the tree and put her head between her knees...

      "...I'm sorry." She said quietly.

      She heard a branch snap next to her as Inuyasha took a few steps away. ...He was silent for awhile.

      "...Sorry for what?"  Came his sudden reply after a few long moments. Kagome looked up.  Inuyasha stood in front of her, holding out the same cup, now full of water. "...Take It."

      Kagome took the cup gratefully. ...She looked away again.

      "I'm sorry for what happened in there. ... I know I must've looked like such a stupid baby." She paused. "I... I don't know what came over me."

      When she turned her head, Inuyasha was out of sight. ...He took a seat on the other side of the tree. She closed her eyes and put her head between her knees again.

      ..._I mean...really, Kagome... It's not as if this is the first time you've seen someone dead before... It's just..._

_      "...You don't have to be sorry." _

      Inuyasha's voice from behind the tree cut off her thoughts. She lifted her head slightly. "...What?"

      Inuyasha repeated himself. "You don't have to be sorry... I don't blame you for your reaction, Kagome. ...And I don't think anybody else would either."  

      Despite herself, Kagome felt a few tears coming to her eyes. "...Inuyasha..." She said. "I'm..."

      "-You're human, Kagome." Inuyasha spoke again. He paused. ...His voice became a shade softer. "...I grew up around war... I've seen the bloodiest of battles at ages I shouldn't even have known what a weapon was..."  Kagome heard him shift on the grass. "...No... It doesn't faze me... Killing... Seeing dead... And it shouldn't, not after all I've lived through... But you, Kagome... You shouldn't have those memories. ...And I'm glad you don't know what it's like. ...So, no.  ...I don't blame you. ...And you shouldn't blame yourself for responding the way you did."

      ...Kagome gave a small smile, hidden by her sleeves.

      "...Inuyasha... Thank you..."

      "...For what?"

      She was silent for a moment. "...For trying to make me feel better. ...And for opening up to me... at least a little bit. ...You never do that."

      "Feh." Came the reply. "I did no such thing."

      Both were silent for a moment, then a thought passed by Kagome. "Hey... Inuyasha. ...Where... where did Shippou and Mai go?"

      Inuyasha stood, leaning back against the tree. "...Back to Hana-baachan's house. That little runt needed to be comforted... After finding out that her 'uncle' was dead."

      Kagome's head rose. "...Uncle?"

      "...Yeah. 'Uncle'. ...Apparently, the corpse in the house was the last of the three she had... ...She was hysterical."

      ...Kagome put the pieces together. "...But... then that would mean that-"

      "...The three murder victims were Hana's grandsons, yes." Inuyasha finished.  He walked around the side of the tree and stood near Kagome. She looked at the grass. "...I see..." She said sadly.

      _So... All of Hana's grandchildren are dead, along with their mother... Her daughter. This... This must be so terrible for a person to bear..._

      Another few silent moments passed. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who was staring off into nothing in particular. "...Inuyasha..." She began.  She leaned backwards against the tree again. "I think I want to go home.  ...For a couple of days at least.  ...You can stay here and investigate some more without me.  I won't be gone long..."  Kagome braced herself for Inuyasha's loud resistance. ...He never wanted her to leave, and always made a big deal about it whenever possible.

      He bent down and picked up a fallen apple. "...Okay." he said, shining it on his kimono.

      ...Kagome looked incredulous for a moment. "What? You mean you're not going to argue with me? ...You're not going to say, 'A shard-detector can't leave in the middle of an important demon hunt!'?!

      Inuyasha scoffed. "Feh!  ...I don't need you around all the time! ...Go for as long as you want, for all I care."

      She looked at the ground and gave a quick nod. "I'll leave right before it gets dark, then. I have a test tomorrow, anyway. ...You should stay here and investigate some more."

      Inuyasha turned to her, not hearing of such a thing. He glared at her. "...No. You're not.  I'm going to take you back to the well myself."

      Kagome glanced back at him and waved it off. "You don't have to. ...You have things to do here.  And, It's more important you find this skin-thief as soon as possible. ...I'll take Shippou with me."

      He crossed his arms over his chest. "Feh!  ...A lot of good he'll do.  You _are not going to walk through mountains and forests by yourself at night. ...Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" _

      He gave her angry sidelong glare, gripping the fruit in his hand tightly. 

      "...And I'm supposed to protect you."

      ...Kagome didn't resist further. She was silent for a few minutes more.

      "...Inuyasha...?" She spoke finally.

      "What?"

      "...Thank you... again, Inuyasha..."

      He looked away, shrugging.  ...There was something... new in Kagome's eyes as the words came out with small, grateful smile... A tiny, almost insignificant hint of something he had never seen before. 

      A few, foreign words pushed themselves into his thoughts, and he realized, with a bit of surprise... that they were true.

      _What I meant, Kagome...  was I want to protect you._

      "...You're welcome." 

**_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_**

** I know... I know... I'm bad.  Not delivering the Kagome/ Bitch feud.  An amigo of mine's going for a two week vacation below the equator, and I thought it'd be nice if she could have some reading material as her going away present. Besides... I need a break from those ridiculously long chapters. *cough* _chapter 3 *cough*_**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. ...But not nearly enough as I'm going to enjoy writing the next one. *grins evilly*  Drop a review, fellow fanfiction junkies!**


	5. The Rumor Mill Spins

**Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha… he owns me. *Bitch purr***

**It's been awhile. ….Yeah, yeah, yeah.  I've been a lazyass, I'll admit it.  Between schoolwork, afterschool activities and a few unnecessary online projects, now is when I finally get around to updating. I'm crossing my fingers that this chappie turns out like I want it to. Thanks a million to those who've reviewed. This'll just be a short chapter... but still good. ^_~**

*************************************************************

**~Chapter 5- The Rumor Mill Spins~**

A fuzzy, blue rubber-ducky patterned arm flipped over suddenly, wrapped itself lazily to Kiku, the stuffed white poodle.  Kagome rolled around groggily in her bed. She shoved her head underneath her pillow, pulling Kiku to a death-grip just underneath her arm. ..."... Kikuuuu..."  She mumbled in her half asleep state.  

A few lazy thoughts floated into her head. Her eyes scrunched underneath the pillow, feeling the annoying warmth of the sunlight on her legs.  ..._Go awaaaaayy..._

...Just a few hours more... that's all she wanted...  Kagome pulled the battered and patched stuffed animal even closer to her and flipped the covers up over her head.  "Kikuu..." She mumbled again, digging her fingers into its white furry head.  ...She began to drift again underneath the covers, her hand still clenched around the poodle. "...Inuyashaa.." she gurgled. ...Thinking of the white hair. 

The night before, Inuyasha had walked, or rather, carried her to the well, all the while complaining loudly about his missed dinner due to Kagome's insistence on being home that night.  "Feh!" He had spat. "...You promised me Ramen. ...I'm not leaving you until you hand it all over, Kagome. Give it." 

Kagome, though her mind was filled with many thoughts, wasn't about to be ordered around again. "You forgot the magic word," she said grouchily, becoming annoyed at Inuyasha's insistence.

"..Give it... wench?"

At the foot of the well, She had left him with a pack of Creamy Chicken instant noodles.  Inuyasha gave a smug, though short-lasted smile. 

"...Osuwari."

Kagome's hand squeezed the poodles head tightly. Had it been a real animal, she would've been woken up by grey matter running down her fingers. "...Stupid...Inuyashaa..."

She had very little time to enjoy her sleep-in, though.  Hardly noticing the squeak of the door, Kagome gave a small grunt and turned over again. ...Souta was trying to hold back his giggles as he glimpsed his sister bed-headed and in blue-duck pajamas.

He pounced. Kagome gave a surprised yelp as a very large, and very bouncy _something _leaped into her bed and pushed her over. She rolled over her bed and landed on the floor with a thud, tangled in her blankets and suddenly VERY awake. ...Kiku the poodle flew out of her arms and landed evenly on a bit of roof just outside her open windowsill. "...WAKE UP, NEEE-CHAAN!" he sang.

Kagome held out her hand in front of her and peeled the blankets off her face, revealing a death glare that would've pickled Sesshoumaru. "Souutaa..." an unearthly growl escaped her throat as she reached out to grab something on her side.

The boy broke out into a large grin, and expertly dodged the flying teddy bear. "Mom says to get your butt downstairs _now for breakfast. Then to hurry up and get ready for school." He bounced off the coverless bed and bounded back to the door, stopping before walking out to give his sister an angelic smile. "...Oh, and __I've got the bathroom first."  Kagome sat still in the floor, her eyes shooting ice picks as she visualized a few proper deaths for her brother._

...

"...Kagome, dear... You're don't seem very talkative today... did... something happen in the well...?"  Her mother asked with slight concern as Kagome picked at her sausages down at the breakfast table.  She mustered a tired smile and did her best to look sleepy. "I'm fine mom," she yawned. "I'm just a little tired."  Mrs. Higurashi smiled softly at her daughter and wiped her hands with a cloth. "...You've been pushing yourself, Kagome. Try to get some more rest... Are you sure you're up to going to school today?"

What? Miss yet another day of school?! Kagome sat up straight and took a sip of her tea. "Oh yes, mom. ...Really, I'm fine." ....She sat still for a moment,., debating. ...Should she tell her mother about what had happened in the other world? No doubt she would understand...  Her mother, to her, was the single most wise and understanding person Kagome knew. ..Then again... she glanced back at her mother, who began to busily clean the dishes.  _No_, Kagome thought. _It's not a big deal..Besides...  Mom doesn't need to worry about anything else._

She stealthily flicked a piece of sausage into Souta's hair.  He didn't notice.

~~~~

Kagome's couldn't keep her mind clear as she walked down the street to meet up with Yuka-chan and the others on the way to school.  "...Breathe, Kagome... Just breathe. ...Push it all out of your head."  For the next few days, she was going to forget about the well... She was going to forget about youkai and bodies and shard hunting, and she was going to forget about a certain vulgar white-haired hanyou... And just enjoy being a normal teenage girl taking exams. Kagome stopped and let out a huge breath. 

Yuka, Ayami, and a few girls she didn't recognize with matching uniforms were walking towards her. Ayami turned her head and caught sight of Kagome, breaking out into a surprised and happy smile. "Kagome-chan!"  She alerted the others and they all quickened their pace to catch up.

Kagome felt almost relieved. There was nothing better to get her mind off things than her old friends. They met up and rounded a corner, turning towards the direction of school. Yuka seemed surprised to see Kagome there alive. 

 "Wow, Kagome..." she breathed, examining Kagome's body, "...You have the highest stamina of anybody I know!" Kagome turned to her. ....Huh?  Ayami nodded her agreement. "She's right, you know. ...It isn't everybody who can overcome a bad case of gout AND get partially run over by drunk-driven semi-trailer while saving a baby carraige, and _STILL_ show up for exams..."

Kagome immediately plastered a false, bright smile on her face.  "Yes... well... This test was... very important... It was nothing." She forced out a light laugh.

..._Damn you, grandpa. ..WHY can't you tell people I'm out with a flu?!  ..._Then she remembered the twenty or so times he'd used that one.

Yuka paused for a moment looking a little lost in thought, then looked up at her hopefully. "...Say Kagome... the Snowflake Ball is next week, you know..."  Kagome's step bounced a little. That's right! She had totally forgotten about the dance. She heard two of the others groan. "...Ayami, Rei, Sorami, and I all signed up for the decorations committee-"

"...Decorations committee?.."

"...Yeah, AND Entertainment, AND Food preparation committee!" One of the unfamiliar girls, who Kagome presumed to be either Rei or Sorami, put in. The other piped up, "...We didn't sign up! _You created them and forced us to join..." _

...Ayami gave a sigh and a miserable look. "...Yeah. It was all Yuka's idea...She insisted that if we left the planning to the teachers this year, it would blow even more chunks. ...Personally, I don't see how four people in a week-"

"And I'm right!" Yuka looked a bit miffed. "...Really, guys... Do you honestly think I'm going to let triple-chinned Ishida-sensei down in the attendance office serve punch and cookies again? ...If she has her way, we'll show up in burqas and play musical chairs this year."

"-Oh, the horror." Ayami muttered.

"-What's a burqa?" quipped one of the others.

Kagome laughed inwardly. ...Yuka was absolutely right. She shuddered, thinking about the memory of last year's dance. ...The gym had been plastered with corny snowflake cutouts and ratty-looking streamers, dimly lit by a few lanterns. '...Budget-saving.' Ishida-sensei had argued. ...The punch and cookies had been mixed with cafeteria condiments, as well as rum, and had gone to two sophomore boys who'd started a betting pool on who could chug more. (...That was very successful.)  Kagome meanwhile, had unintentionally downed a few cups of rum-spiked punch, which she ended up tossing over the gym railing and fertilizing the plants with. Of course, that was _before_ she had aimlessly wandered into an... *ahem*... _occupied janitor's closet. _

She sobered up before you could say 'peepshow'.

"Anyway, Kagome... that's where, um... you come in."  Yuka's fingers twiddled. Kagome perked up. 

"...A part in the committee?" She guessed.

Yuka looked apologetic. "...I mean, really! ...If you don't want to do it, it's perfectly alright, with your gout and all-"

"I don't have gout!"

"-It wouldn't be much, just a few errands here and there, maybe a teensy part in the food preparation committee and probably box office and publicity-"

"-Are we the only ones working on this?"

"-I mean, really, won't it all be worth it? I'm trying to get my cousin Aya who has a friend whose buddies with the ex-boyfriend of the lead singer of SPEED..."

"Yuka!"

Yuka looked up. "So... um..."

"I'll do it!" 

"...Really?! Oh, Kagome! Thank you!" Yuka couldn't have looked more pleased had you shown her a drunken Ishida-sensei.  Kagome nodded. This was the perfect way to get her mind off of things!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The girls all walked on in idle conversation the rest of the way to school. Kagome was looking forward to her first class. ...For one thing, it wasn't math.

"Um..." One of the unfamiliar girls poked Kagome shyly in the back. She turned around. "...I forgot to ask you... Are you... by any chance... _Higurashi_ Kagome?"  

...Ayami rolled her eyes. "...Is there another Kagome in the school, Sorami?"

Sorami's eyes widened. "Well...um, of course, not. ...It's just that, you know, I wanted to wish you luck... for Winter Queen, of course." ...Kagome's brow furrowed in puzzlement.  "Queen...? Who said I was running for Winter Queen?"

Sorami looked just about as confused as Kagome. "But... you mean you're _not_...? I would've thought you were, after all half the school was talking about your nomination... _especially_ after... well... _you know..."_

Kagome had no idea.  From the way Sorami had raised the tone in the end of the sentence... Was there something she knew that Kagome didn't?

"'You know', what...?" She blinked.  

Sorami looked uncomfortable, as if the topic at hand was something she shouldn't be talking about, and Kagome would be angry for bringing it up. "Well.... after... your night with Tetsumora Kanade... you know?  ...After the party two nights ago...? ...I'm sorry... I know it's really none of my business and all, but people are buzzing about it. ...About how you are now a shoo-in for Queen..."

_...NANI?_

...Kagome blanched. What the _hell was she talking about?  "....My _night  with___ Tetsumora Kanade?" _

Ayami and Yuka stopped in their tracks. They gaped over at Kagome.  She turned bright pink and stuttered. "It's... It's not true!"

"...Kagome... I thought you could tell us everything..."

_"I didn't do anything!"_

Yuka's eyes were as big as saucers. "...Kanade... The most popular guy in school... _HOW_, Kagome?" 

...She screamed silently.

Rei, who'd been standing next to Sorami, nodded. "You know.... I heard the same thing, but thought for sure it was just a rumor... It was yesterday in last period. They said you got smashed at some party that one of his empty-headed jock friends threw, then disappeared upstairs, and Kanade went with you. ...The girl who told me swore on her mother's future grave that she heard... you know... noises."

Kagome didn't know whether to feel mortified or flattered. ...._Who _on _earth would start such a stupid rumor?!  For that matter, who'd be stupid enough to believe it? She glanced again at Ayami and Yuka, whose eyes were frozen open. ...She groaned._

"...No.  No, no NO!" She said, stamping her foot a little. "...You guys are NOT believing that." Kagome threw her hands on her hips. 

Sorami started uncertainly, "Well...half the school _was gossiping about it..."_

Ayami hesitated. "But Kagome would never..."

"-Of COURSE I would never!" She interrupted. "Guys, two days ago, I was in the we- ...I was sick with the gout and bruised bones. ...How could I have been at a _party_?"

"But..."

"- ...For that matter. Why would I do it with some guy I _don't even know? C'mon... Don't you guys believe me?" _

...Yuka gazed for a moment, and began to relax. She breathed in relief. "Of course I believe you, Kagome... It was just...."

"...When so many people talk about the same thing..." Ayami finished. "But... who'd make up such a far-fetched rumor?"  

Kagome turned to Rei. "Hey... you said somebody in your last period told you the story and swore her life on it..." 

"-mother's life."

"Whatever.  ...So...Who is she? ...You think maybe she mistook me for somebody else...?" 

Rei looked up in thought. "....Actually, I don't know... She's just some girl who sits a way in the back of the classroom... I've never talked to her before.  ...I didn't believe her for a second, though. ...She's seems like a real bitch."   The group approached the front of the school and walked up the steps. 

Kagome tried again. "Well... do you at least know what she looks like?" 

                ...A thought flickered across Rei's face. 

"Hmmm... yeah, come to think of it... She's got blue eyes...And blonde hair."

*****************************************************

**It was a short chapter, yes... But I just had to update. The plotline's getting a little thicker, no? Someone's out for Kagome's reputation, and she isn't playing very nice. ...But what about the Stud-master himself? ...What does Kanade have to say about all of this? I'm working on posting as fast as I can...**

**Today's dictionary~**

**_(It's not Japanese, but...)_**

****

**_Burqa_****- ...Ever seen those veiled women in **Afghanistan****?**** Just picture the entire Inuyasha cast in one of those.  ::tries to hold back laughter:: (^_~)****


End file.
